I Let My Walls Come Down
by padasigh
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have an instant connection without even talking to each other. A love story between Kurt and Badboy!Blaine, but Blaine isn't really that much of a rebel in this.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first story. I edited it on and off for a while, but now I'm finally going to post it on here. If I make any mistakes or anything, I would appreciate a review. This format is a little strange, considering it doesn't really have any chapters, just one long chapter, but that's how I had to write it on my iPod, and I wrote it during school. I hope you enjoy. **

**WARNING: SMUT. BOY ON BOY SMUT. (I suck at smut, btw.)**

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat down at his desk in the front of the classroom for his first period English class. He took out his white binder, decorated with snippets from Vogue and a few pictures of his friends from Glee club, the only difference between this binder and his others being the collage he made out of magazine clippings, spelling an abstract "English" on the front. He sighed to himself, still reeling from his early morning with no breakfast, due to the fact that Finn got super hungry last night and now they were all out of his low-fat breakfast bars. Mercedes found her seat behind him, tapping his shoulder and winking before pointing towards the door where their teacher was on the phone.

"There's a new kid. He's a little bit of a rebel, too. Super fine. But, due to the argument I heard between Karofsky and him this morning, he's gay, and I just have to say, he looks delish. You should meet him, maybe you'll make a new friend." Kurt rolled his eyes at Mercedes, turning his head back to the front of the room. His teacher was still on the phone and the elderly woman barely noticed the boy who walked through the door to the classroom. Kurt, however, couldn't look away. Delish? Please, Mercedes, this boy looked like a supermodel to Kurt. Kurt took in the curly, black hair, remarkable posture, exposed muscle on his upper arm, and those _eyes_. Kurt couldn't tell if they were honey or hazel or green or brown or mocha, but he knew he couldn't look away and he had forgotten to breathe. Mercedes snickered behind him, poking Kurt in the side teasingly, and obviously noticing Kurt's mood change. The boy noticed the sudden noise and his eyes met Kurt's and he lost his harsh composure for a few minutes, staring into Kurt's eyes and trailing his own gaze over Kurt's body. At first, Kurt had thought the guy was just looking at his outfit, but as he examined the boy whose eyes were raking over his body, he realized that this kid was checking him out. Kurt blushed and inhaled sharply before looking down at his binder, seeing the boy grin cockily from the front of the room. Mercedes was now really close to bursting into fits of laughter and Kurt could hear her snickers gaining volume. Kurt whipped his head around, giving her his best bitch glare, quieting her immediately. The boy in the front of the room was now also receiving one of Kurt's icy glares, but he didn't turn away, he just stood there, smiling at Kurt before he winked and threw himself into the chair next to Kurt's. Kurt groaned in response, holding his head in his hands.

The period went by slowly, but Kurt learned the guy's name immediately after the phone was hung up. "Okay everyone, this is Blaine, he's new here and I want you all to show him courtesy and kindness. I see he's found a seat. Now, let's begin." His teacher said, smiling and turning back to the board. Blaine didn't hesitate to ignore the teacher completely, explaining to her with (shocking) charm and a bright, toothy grin that his old school had already read this book. So, instead of paying attention, he decided to watch Kurt. He stared at Kurt intensely, smiling cockily and raising an eyebrow whenever Kurt caught his eye. Kurt was growing uncomfortable after a while, but every time Blaine looked away, he felt cold and jealous without the attention. Kurt tried to just focus on the lesson, but gave up after half the class was over and he realized he was just doodling random shapes in the corner of his paper and trying to keep his eyes off of Blaine. Finally, he gave up and stared directly into the astonishing eyes of the boy next to him. He immediately regretted the decision, blushing and trying to remember how to act normally. Once he finally snapped himself out of Blaine's gaze, Blaine smiled a more polite and warm smile at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, still blushing a bright red, but instantly relaxing into the gaze. The bell rang a few seconds later and Kurt was the first one out of the classroom, trying to get to his locker before Karofsky, completely forgetting about Blaine. He opened his locker, grabbing a few books and his iPod before he felt a hand trail gently along his barely-exposed upper back. Kurt whipped his head around, catching Blaine biting his lip seductively before whispering, "Sexy jeans, babe," into Kurt's ear, making Kurt's heart pound loudly. Blaine chuckled before winking and walking away. Kurt was blushing a deep red now, trying to calm himself down. He looked down, trying to remember what jeans he even picked out this morning, mind still reeling from Blaine's hot breath on his ear and his skin still tingling from where Blaine's finger trailed across.

He recognized the jeans as his number five skinniest pair and was determined on matching all of his outfits for the rest of the week to match his top four, wearing his number one's as a finale. Kurt rushed to class, remembering why he had gotten to his locker so quickly and feeling relieved once he realized that Karofsky was already in his own class. The rest of the day went on normally, seeing Blaine only four times for the rest of the day, once in his study hall, once in his French class, once in his lunch period and once in his science class. Blaine stared at him the entire time he was in all of his classes, explaining that he was just really far ahead to the teachers. Kurt was far ahead in most of his lessons as well, so he stared back, trying not to blush or faint under the overwhelming gaze. Blaine winked at him every time he saw him in the hallway, breaking his harsh glare at the rest of the students only for Kurt. Kurt received a few glances from the other students that were noticing Blaine's polite and seductive behavior that he only showed to Kurt. Kurt felt a lot of different emotions about the whole situation. He felt intrigued, a little scared, lucky and most of all, flattered.

He felt so, totally, completely flattered every time Kurt caught Blaine staring at him or Blaine winked at him or Blaine trailed his hand on Kurt's leg or waist in the hallway. Kurt caught himself repeatedly staring at Blaine for the rest of the week, completely forgetting about Karofsky and his dad and his mind would just go blank while studying Blaine's features intensely. He felt himself clear his mind while they gazed at each other until Kurt blushed and looked away, embarrassed by his own forward attitude and admiration for the boy he barely said two words to. That entire week was a waste of his time, barely getting anything done at all in his classes and studying Blaine from afar. Kurt felt himself gravitating towards the flirtatious boy, and the most frightening thing about that was that Kurt wasn't opposed to the feeling of need. He began to fall in love with the idea of Blaine, and continued teasing him with glances and tight clothing throughout the rest of the week. Blaine felt the same kind of attraction towards Kurt, and for the first time, he found himself daydreaming. He, too, was falling in love from afar.

* * *

On Friday, Kurt was wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans with his knee high boots and a tight fitting shirt from Alexander McQueen that complimented his eyes completely. Blaine walked into English before Kurt and when Kurt finally did reach the classroom, Karofsky slammed his books to the floor. He turned away, sighing and muttering to himself about how much he hated that meathead, his back facing Blaine as he bent down to pick up the fallen books. When Kurt stood back up to go to his chair, Blaine's eyes were wide and dark, he was slack jawed and his face was red as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Kurt snickered slightly to himself once he realized why Blaine was so fidgety. Kurt caught Blaine's gaze and raised an eyebrow seductively while licking his bottom lip slowly, in an attempt to seem sexy. He heard Blaine's audible gulp and smiled devilishly before winking. When Kurt walked to his seat, he purposefully bent down further than normal to set his bag down, Blaine's barely audible moan from behind him making him inwardly giggle. Kurt stood up and trailed his hand lightly over Blaine's muscular arm as he seated himself. Blaine shivered visibly and rolled his eyes in the back of his head slightly before closing his eyes completely and moaning, very lowly, so quietly that if Kurt hadn't been seated right next to him and wasn't paying such close attention, he wouldn't have heard it. But, Kurt did, and the moan wasn't just mindless noises, it was Kurt's name. Kurt gulped this time, getting extremely turned on by just the noise. This was a little bit more than the playful teasing that had been done by each of them, and he felt himself getting hornier by the second. But he had to erase his seductive thoughts quickly afterward; class was starting and they were supposed to be getting partnered up. Kurt turned around to Mercedes, but she was already paired with Tina. Kurt glared as she winked and looked subtly in the direction of Blaine, who was now toying with his eyebrow piercing and grinning wildly at Kurt. Kurt turned to face him and moved around in his chair to get a proper introduction in, despite his feelings of devastating attraction towards the boy. Kurt expected Blaine to be cocky and make a stupid innuendo or something, but he was actually met with a pleasantly polite tone of voice that contradicted the words that were spoken and a charming, dapper smile that made his knees go weak.

"I'm Blaine, but you already knew that. I haven't read this yet, but I was looking at it earlier while trying to get my mind off of you with your pants around your ankles and bent over this desk. They really don't leave anything to the imagination, do they, Kurt?" Blaine said, his dapper smile and charming demeanor never once faltering. Kurt blinked, feeling heat creep up his neck and he felt his face grow warm, knowing he must be blushing insanely. Blaine broke his polite attitude now, chuckling and winking at Kurt seductively before turning his attention partially back to his eyebrow piercing. Kurt was now feeling the warmth from his face expanding and heading south and prayed that the desk was covering his-ehm- issue. He shifted, trying to play it off as nonchalant, but Blaine's eyes immediately grew a little wider and a little darker as he turned his gaze towards Kurt's lap, a certain expression of hope and seductiveness casting over his eyes. Kurt's eyes grew extremely wide as he blushed an even deeper red before responding in an attempt to take Blaine's attention off of Kurt's crotch.

"I'm Kurt. Yes, these are tight pants, but I didn't think you minded the show, Blaine. How did you know my name?" Kurt said, trying to act normal and keep his breathing pattern steady as he looked into Blaine's mesmerizing eyes. Blaine smiled at the pants comment but looked down at Kurt's question, his face growing harsh.

"That Karofsky kid better watch his fucking mouth. I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of that asshole." Blaine muttered, turning his harshness back to his desk as his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles grew white. Kurt sighed.

"Figures. Always loves it when new people join in on throwing me in dumpsters or shoving me into my locker or throwing a bright orange slushie on my McQueen shirt." Kurt said, frowning outwardly and crying inwardly. Blaine's eyes flew up to meet Kurt's sad face and his expression softened quite a bit.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. I took care of your problem. I knew I recognized your shirt from somewhere. McQueen 2011 Winter Collection? Nice." Blaine said, studying the fabric. Kurt thought his mouth had hit the damn floor, at this point.

"You know McQueen?" Kurt said, eyes wide and mouth now into a brilliant, excited smile. Blaine smiled at him.

"Of course I know McQueen. I may break a few stereotypes, but I still read Vogue and have fashion sense." Blaine said, gesturing to his outfit with a grin. Kurt looked at the boy's outfit. He really did have fashion, Kurt decided as he took in Blaine's light blue shirt and black jeans. His boots were almost as high as Kurt's and were actually quite stylish. Kurt recognized them as Armani and nodded inwardly in appreciation. His eyebrow ring was actually glistening, too, and Kurt noticed there was a small black diamond on the tip of it. Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine.

"I love your boots. And your shirt. And your eyebrow ring. But the pants aren't tight enough for me. Very nice, though." Kurt said, his eyes raking over Blaine and lingering over certain areas of appeal for Kurt. Blaine raised his pierced eyebrow and grinned wickedly.

"Kurt Hummel, did you just check me out?" Blaine said in a playfully condescending tone. Kurt didn't blush or back away, suddenly confident. He smiled coyly before releasing his gaze into Blaine's eyes and trailing his own, piercing glasz eyes along every crevice he could see, taking in everything he could.

"There's a lot to look at. But, really, who said I haven't before? Except, of course, this time I'm looking at the clothes, too." Kurt said, bringing his noticeably darker eyes back up to Blaine's and winking. Blaine blushed now, but he returned to his normal color quickly and smiled back at Kurt.

"You can touch, if you want to. I don't bite, babe." Blaine said, his voice so breathy that he emitted a small gasp from Kurt, who was now shifting in his chair again. Blaine was finding the whole thing extremely amusing and leaned closer to Kurt, placing a finger on Kurt's chin and tracing along his jawline. Kurt's eyes closed instinctively and his skin burned at the touch. He moaned quietly, so quietly that only Blaine could hear it, but the sound made Blaine's pants grow a lot tighter. He removed his hand slowly from Kurt's jaw, only to hear Kurt whine softly at the loss of contact and have his hand fly up to bring Blaine's back to his face. Blaine smiled tenderly at him, losing all signs of his previous cockiness, and trailed his hand along Kurt's jaw twice more before removing it completely. Kurt looked up then, blushing and embarrassed with himself. He looked at Blaine, ready to apologize, when he met a pair of a lot softer eyes that now had a look of pure hope in them. Then, he felt a pair of soft lips hit his own, gently. They kissed for only a few moments before Kurt realized they were still in English and Mercedes was staring at them both with wide eyes, the rest of the class caught up with their projects. Kurt pulled away reluctantly, a bright, cherry red color flooding through his skin to his cheeks, a large smile plastered on his still-tingling lips.

Blaine's eyes were still closed as he tried to regain control of his emotions and train of thought. When he finally opened his eyes, Kurt was staring at him, his own eyes wide, cheeks still very red and a smile still playing on his lips, which were a shade of red from kissing that resembled a slightly darker color than that of his cheeks. Blaine smiled back before running a hand through his own curls, suddenly nervous.

"So…" Blaine said, smiling a little more normally, his coy and playful attitude coming back to him, but the question he asked was serious and he wanted a serious answer, so his coy attitude was barely visible through his look of curiosity and nervousness. "Do you have a boyfriend, Kurt?" He asked, biting his lip. Blaine really didn't think anyone could resist Kurt, so he tried to keep his hopes down, just in case he was rejected and slapped. But, thankfully, Kurt smiled back at him shyly and shook his head, before smirking.

"That depends, are you planning on taking me out on a date?" Kurt asked, gaining control of his mushy brain and now feeling confident. Blaine smiled back at him playfully, his nerves evaporating.

"Actually, I was. How about Breadstix? Tomorrow night at 7? Just jot down your number on my homework and I'll text you later." Blaine said, smiling softly.

Kurt's heart leapt in his chest, butterflies banging on every inch of his stomach. Kurt had never expected to meet someone in high school, never expected to fall in love so quickly, so his mind was racing at the possibility of happiness. Blaine and Kurt had flirted all week, and Kurt felt something inside the pit of his stomach every time Blaine had winked at him or called him babe, so he knew that it had to have been something special. Besides, it wasn't like Kurt to wait on what he believed to be love at first site. And, deep inside, he felt like there was a part of Blaine Anderson that was softer and more approachable. He had seen this part for himself when he looked into Blaine's eyes that softened only for Kurt. So, Kurt took out his pen and scrolled his number onto Blaine's report paper, after which, suddenly remembering they had a project due next week. He made a mental note to ask Blaine about that tomorrow when the bell rang. Blaine stood up from his desk next to Kurt's and threw his black leather messenger back over his shoulder. He waited for Kurt today, which was a first, but it was worth it to Blaine to be able to peck the blushing boy on the cheek before heading to class and whispering goodbye into Kurt's cute little ear and wow, was_ everything_ about Kurt cute? Kurt was ecstatic. He strolled to his locker with a newfound confidence and pulled his books out before strutting to his next class, not batting an eyelash when Karofsky shoved one of his books out of his hands.

Nobody was going to ruin his day, no matter what. He had Blaine's number. Blaine was taking him out tomorrow. Blaine kissed him. Blaine stayed a little later than normal to wait for Kurt. Blaine kissed his cheek. Blaine was interested in Kurt and Kurt was interested in Blaine and the world was suddenly brighter. Kurt had someone to call his, someone that had a hard shell, but someone that he could probably crack open to find a sweet, romantic person. Hopefully. The rest of Kurt's day dragged on slowly, but he didn't mind it. The classes he had with Blaine were quite boring today, so instead of doing the homework early, he stared at Blaine from across the room, biting his pen absently. But every time Blaine caught his eye, the curly haired boy would blush a deep red and turn back to his paper. Kurt frowned. At lunch, he sat with Mercedes and explained everything that had happened, including Blaine's strange behavior. She smiled.

"Were you doing that thing you do when you get bored? That whole thing where you suck on your pen?" Mercedes said, giggling when Kurt nodded his head, still confused.

"You turned him on, you dweeb! You can't just go around sucking on things if that's what his minds on! No wonder he looked away; he was horny!" Mercedes said through fits of laughter. Once Kurt understood, he laughed with her until they both couldn't breathe. Suddenly, he had an idea for dinner.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kurt walked home cheerfully, greeting his dad with a huge grin on his face and a pep in his walk. Burt was obviously a little confused.

"Why are you so happy? Did you get a solo for glee club or something?" Burt said, looking at his son. Kurt smiled back brighter than before and shook his head no.

"Just made plans for dinner tomorrow with a new friend. Breadstix at 7. Do you mind?" Kurt asked, purposely not mentioning that it was a date and trying to make himself act a little more normal. Burt shrugged, not wanting to question Kurt's happiness in case it went away, and handed his son the money for the dinner before heading back out to his car so he could go back to the garage. Kurt walked to his room in silent bliss, trying to think of an outfit to wear to school and an outfit to wear to his dinner date when his phone buzzed. He whipped it out of his pocket quickly, thinking that it would be Mercedes and planning on asking her to help him pick out an outfit, but when he saw the text, it was from an unknown number.

_*Hey. It's Blaine.*_

Kurt smiled down at his phone before replying. **(A/N: The rest of this is their conversation. The replies with stars are Blaine's and the replies with dashes are Kurt's.)**

_-Hey :)-_

_*What are you doing?*_

_-Looking for something to wear tomorrow.-_

_*So, you're looking for a special outfit for our date? (;*_

_-Maybe….-_

_*Ahh….(; How was your day?*_

_-Amazing(: Yours?-_

_*Same. Why was yours so good?*_

_-No reason.-_

_*I can feel you blushing from here.*_

_-Whatever….-_

_*I think your blushing's cute.*_

_[15 minutes later]_

_*Uhh sorry that was cheesy.*_

_[15 more minutes]_

_-Sorry was eating and when I looked at the text, I blushed (much to your amusement) and my stepbrother asked about us kissing in English, something that my dear friend Mercedes had blabbed about, so I had a very strange talk with my father after he was done choking on his water and I was done yelling at said stepbrother, Finn.-_

_*Haha, sounds like a fun family dinner. Are you in trouble? Will you still be able to come tomorrow?*_

_-Yeah, but.. You have to meet my dad. Sorry.-_

_[5 minutes later]_

_*Sorry was outside having a cigarette before my father gets home. I was already planning on meeting your dad, babe(;*_

_-Smoking will damage your lungs. You should quit. I want you around for a while. I'm even a little nervous about you meeting my dad since he's so protective.-_

_*I know you can't see me, but I'm laughing. I'm 99% sure he'll approve.*_

_-Blaine, I love that you're so confident, and I love your eyebrow ring and badass demeanor, but I don't know if my dad will.-_

_*I'm only a badass in school or when I need to be. It's an act, and you're the only one who I'm nice to in school, but adults are always well respected. My father wanted to raise a "true American family," and even though I wrecked that when I came out, I still have good manners. I went to a private school.*_

_-Why am I not surprised? I'm sure you'll charm my father just as well as you do me and all of the teachers at McKinley. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened with your dad?-_

_[20 minutes later]_

_-If it's too personal, that's fine. Sorry I brought it up.-_

_[one hour later]_

_*Sorry this is so urgent and I didn't answer you but can I come over? I need somewhere to stay and my family lives out of town.*_

_-Call me. I'll give you directions.-_

_*Okay.*_

Kurt was worried. When he had called Blaine, the other boy sounded in pain and Kurt inwardly wondered if his house got mugged or if something had happened. Kurt knew out of experience not to dwell, though, so he didn't push through the phone call and didn't plan on pushing when Blaine arrived. His dad and Carole were staying over at their friend's house because they both knew they would be drinking, so Finn had Puck over and they were both playing video games in Finn's room. When Blaine knocked on the door, Kurt nearly fainted. There was blood running down from the top of his head and his arm looked pretty bruised and beaten up. He was clutching his leg, too. Kurt automatically pulled him inside and cleaned him up in his bedroom, having seen all of the injuries before on his own body. Once Blaine was all cleaned up, they finally spoke.

"What the hell happened to you? And I want the truth, Blaine, I've told every excuse in the book so I can spot them from a mile away." Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine. Blaine sighed loudly before closing his eyes and absent-mindedly leaning towards Kurt and beginning to talk.

"Firstly, I don't want you to call the police, I don't want you feeling sorry for me and I don't want this changing your opinion on me at all. I don't need pity. I want you to like me for me, not to feel like you /have/ to like me or whatever. My father was never a very kind man and he never really spent time with me or my mom. My mom never spent time with me, either; she was always out shopping or having affairs or with her country club friends. So, naturally, I was lonely. When I was 14, however, my father went from ignoring me as much as he could to hurting me as much as he could if I was in the way; he only did this because at 14, I came out and ruined his dream of a perfect family. I guess he thought mom's many affairs were normal. Anyway, he began going on fake business trips last year and I transferred schools on my own, getting my mom to sign the papers when she was drunk. I needed to get out of the school because of an asshole who was taunting me and I knew if he kept it up, I would seriously injure the kid. So then I was enrolled at McKinley where I met you. My father started ignoring me again and now barely acknowledges my existence. Once every month he gets drunk and knocks me around a bit. Normally I would just stay at my grandparent's house, but they moved last week and never really liked me in the first place. I had a room in their garage, so that was where I would hide out. Today he took it a little further and I hit my head on our banister in our living room, so I just decided to leave when he was done kicking my leg and trying to punch my chest, and that's why I am injured. I blocked him off with my arm, resulting in another bruise. And then, while lying on the floor, I pulled out my cellphone and remembered the only thing that I could be happy about. You. So now, I'm here. The end." Blaine said, tears of anger and hurt and betrayal stinging his eyes. Kurt pulled Blaine into himself, feeling his own tears of anger and sadness fall onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine heard him sniffle and lifted Kurt up softly.

"Hey, hey, I said no feeling sorry for me. I don't need pity." Blaine said gently. Kurt sniffled again before talking.

"I just- I know how bad it must have- it must have hurt. I've been there. Y-you just want to give up and lie there forever. I'm not pitying you, I'm empathizing. I-I just would never wish that on anybody, especially you. I never want to even imagine you like that." Kurt said in between breaths and sobs, reliving his own nightmare and imagining that it was Blaine and just wanting to punch Blaine's dad in the jaw. Blaine switched their positions and wrapped Kurt in his arms, pulling him on top of his lap and running his fingers through Kurt's hair while running his thumb on Kurt's back, soothing the boy as he lay in Blaine's arms, sobbing softly.

"It's gonna be fine, Kurt. I'm gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine, we can get through this, my dad and whoever did that to you are just ignorant assholes. I promise you, you're going to be okay, babe." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, his own tears disappearing and gaining comfort and strength with Kurt. Kurt, a boy who he fell in love with in a glance, in a week, but a boy that he felt so close to that it was scary. Kurt visibly relaxed at Blaine's words, his sobs silencing. He looked up at Blaine and placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips, running his fingers through Blaine's hair and closing the rest of the gap between them. Kurt released Blaine a few minutes later to go to his closet and pull out some pajamas for Blaine as well as himself and strolling into his bathroom to finish his nighttime routine. He emerged with messy hair while wearing an old McKinley tee and some sweatpants. Blaine was laying in his bed with his shirt on, watching television in the pajama pants Kurt had given him. Kurt crawled into bed next to him shyly, pulling the blankets over them. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, wrapping an arm around the paler boy and kissing his forehead gently. They watched an old movie that was playing on television silently, cuddling against each other, Kurt's hand resting on Blaine's abdomen. Finn walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey Kurt, is there any leftover—" Finn started, but he opened his eyes widely, taking in the two cuddling and kissing softly in Kurt's bed. Kurt shot his head up, glaring at Finn.

"Sorry, dude, I'm just gonna…" Finn trailed off, shutting the door and scurrying to his room.

"No privacy, he never even knocks," Kurt muttered before turning back to Blaine and kissing him again. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing until Kurt drifted off on Blaine's chest and Blaine drifted off while trailing his hand along Kurt's back.

Kurt woke up at nine, now fully aware that it was Saturday and that his dad had texted him that he wouldn't be back until 4 p.m. that day. Blaine woke up about an hour after Kurt did. Kurt just lay there for the entire hour, memorizing his breathing patterns and listening to Blaine talk in his sleep. He said a few things, actually.

"Beautiful," was the first, making Kurt's heart clench with jealousy at whatever he was thinking about. "Kurt," was the second thing said. Kurt's heart immediately jumped in his chest and he smiled widely at the sleeping boy. The only other thing he said was a combination of the both, which he repeated over and over until waking up to an extremely happy Kurt who still hadn't grown tired of hearing, "Beautiful Kurt," ten or twenty times. Kurt also found himself relishing in the closeness of their relationship, their new relationship that already seemed like they had known each other and been together for years.

"Mmmm.. Morning babe.. S'too early.. Why are you so happy?" Blaine said, eyes half-closed and body curling up against Kurt's. Kurt relaxed further into Blaine's hold and spoke softly.

"Well, it's not that early, it's like ten, and I was listening to you talk in your sleep. You're quite adorable in your sleep." Blaine blushed at Kurt's words, groaning. "What did I say?" He said to Kurt before burying his head into Kurt's neck.

"You just kept repeating the same thing. I didn't know you dreamt about me." Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. Blaine groaned louder. "If I said anything sexual, I want you to ignore it. I have had plenty of dreams about you, babe." Blaine said, voice still tired but eyes wider.

"You.. You just said, 'Beautiful Kurt,' over and over again, which I don't exactly take offense to and I found your sleep voice to be a mix between adorable and seductive." Kurt said, blushing at Blaine as he kissed Kurt's nose.

"I said that because it's true. You're stunning, Kurt. And did you say seductive?" Blaine asked the question, winking and moving his hand along Kurt's shirt, moving his fingers underneath the remarkably soft cotton and lightly stroking Kurt's bare chest. Kurt let out a shaky sigh and a shiver before pulling away and standing up.

"Breakfast, Blaine. It's the most important meal of the day and I'll make you pancakes if you hurry." Kurt said, still blushing and flustered from Blaine's hand in his shirt, but managing to take control of his body.

Blaine sighed dramatically before winking at Kurt again. "Kurt Hummel, you're such a tease. I want chocolate chip pancakes, babe." Blaine said before getting out of bed, groaning and running a hand through his messy bed head. He walked out Kurt's door, pausing to kiss Kurt hungrily on the mouth and squeeze Kurt's hips before continuing his descent downstairs. Kurt whined at the loss of touch, but gained control of himself and hurried down the stairs, grabbing Blaine from behind at the end of the stairs and turning him to face Kurt before planting a passionate kiss on his lips and moving his leg around Blaine's waist.

Blaine picked Kurt up bridal-style, still kissing him, and carried him to the living room. Finn, who was in the kitchen watching the whole thing happen, cleared his throat, embarrassed. When he did this, Kurt was on top of Blaine on their couch, pulling up Blaine's shirt and kissing him while Blaine grasped Kurt's shirt and tried pulling it up, as well.

Kurt squeaked, hearing Finn and sat up immediately, causing Blaine to whine at the loss of touch. Then, Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt into his shoulder, positioning him so that he was curled into Blaine's chest while Blaine's hand was on Kurt's back, rubbing in circles. Kurt relaxed into his touch but didn't forget about Finn, who was now standing in the doorway to the living room and looking fairly red and uncomfortable.

"Uhh, hi.. We were just.. Ohhh that feels good.. Err this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my step brother Finn. I-I thought you were going to Rachel's today." Kurt said, blushing and stuttering, Blaine's hand now at his lower back, pulling up his shirt just a tad. Blaine snickered from his seat before placing a kiss to Kurt's temple and greeting Finn.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last night, we were a little busy and disoriented-it was a long night- and I don't think Kurt was planning on getting out of bed. Not that we did anything. Today, that could have been a very different story." Blaine said all of this, causing Kurt to blush and Finn to look away from them, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uhh. I'm Finn. And I'm going to Rachel's right now, it is 10:30 and she just got done practicing something with her dads. Bye, guys. Nice to meet you Blaine. And, uh, Kurt… I won't tell Burt, you seem pretty happy." Finn said awkwardly, before nearly running to the door. Kurt sighed once he was out the door and turned towards Blaine.

"Breakfast?" He asked. Blaine chuckled. "Sure, although I was hoping you would suggest doing what we were doing before your freakishly tall step brother interrupted." Blaine said. Kurt snickered.

"He is a giant, isn't he? We could always do that after breakfast, baby," Kurt said.

"Baby?" Blaine asked, intrigued and flattered by the term of endearment. Kurt blushed.

"Un-unless you don't want to be called that. It just kind of slipped out." Kurt said, inwardly slapping himself. They really weren't taking things slowly, were they?

"Babe, you can call me whatever you want." Blaine said softly as he pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips.

Blaine pulled away only to be yanked back by Kurt, who was now grabbing him by the shirt and wrapping his legs around Blaine while tangling his fingers through Blaine's curls and kissing him passionately with hunger. Blaine widened his eyes in shock for a moment, but responded quickly by pulling Kurt on top of as Kurt pressed open-mouth kisses to Blaine's exposed neck. Kurt brought his lips back up to Blaine's and gripped the dark curls, causing Blaine to let out a low moan as he began kissing hungrily along Kurt's jaw. He darted his tongue out, causing Kurt to shiver and thrust against Blaine, who let out another low moan at the contact.

"_Fuck_, Blaine." Kurt said, gasping for air. They continued like this, neither wanting to go any further than making out and grinding. Eventually, Blaine's stomach growled and Kurt giggled, pulling away from Blaine and standing up, leading Blaine to the kitchen while he got started on the pancake batter.

"Blaine! You got chocolate chips all over the counter!" Kurt said about an hour later, flicking flour at the curly haired boy. Blaine held his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"You wound me, babe." Blaine said, throwing flour back at Kurt. Kurt glared, not daring to throw anything back, in risk of destroying the kitchen.

"You have to clean me up now," Kurt said. He blushed immediately after saying it, not realizing how suggestive it sounded until it came out. Blaine grinned evilly.

"Okay, then. I guess that punishment isn't too bad." Blaine said, winking at Kurt and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind while he stirred the batter again. Kurt sighed against his touch pleasantly. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder and rubbed soothing motions on Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned back against him in response.

* * *

Neither of the boys really questioned how fast things were moving. They were really on the same page. They shared quite a few different conversations last night, confessing things that they hadn't told anyone else and gaining trust in each other. They both knew how they felt about each other and they both felt like they had a bond that was unbreakable and they both knew they wanted it to last forever. They gained a lot last night from each other. They gained a best friend, a love that was undeniably stronger than any of their classmate's, and, for Blaine, he gained a home and a family of some sort. Moving fast was okay for them because they both knew their boundaries and were completely open with each other. Plus, they had both felt the _extremely_ strong connection when they had first met.

Kurt finished making breakfast, Blaine barely leaving his side, and they were now in a comfortable silence. They shared a few smiles with each other during breakfast, but mainly were just content on the other's presence. Kurt put a few left over pancakes in the fridge for Finn and walked back to his room with Blaine to go shower, do his hair and get dressed. Blaine brought clothes for today, but he still explained that he had to stop by his house to grab some stuff to stay in the Hudmel's guest room. Kurt had asked his dad last night while Blaine was changing if Blaine could stay in their guest room for a while, explaining the situation in less detail. His father had accepted immediately after hearing about his homophobic and abusive father, but was hesitant at first, due to the fact that this kid was Kurt's new boyfriend. But, the way Burt heard his son talk about Blaine, with such passion and love, made Burt happier than he had ever been. He vaguely remembered talking about Elizabeth like that, when she was still alive.

It was now just a matter of getting Blaine's things. Kurt showered quickly before styling his hair and doing his moisturizing routine. Halfway through putting acne preventing serum on his cheeks, Blaine knocked on the door. Kurt, completely forgetting all about the fact that he was only in a towel, called him to come in. Blaine swung the door open, fidgeting with his eyebrow ring, and stopped moving completely when he caught sight of Kurt. His skin was a creamy ivory color and he looked like a perfectly crafted porcelain doll. He had slight muscles on his arms that could be seen rather subtly, but looking from this position, you could tell he was strong. But Blaine wasn't only pausing at the beauty. A large, dark brown scar went along Kurt's back, as well as a few others that looked a lot less distinct. Blaine gasped, remembering Kurt telling him how had quite a few scars-that was one of their conversations from the previous night. The front of Kurt's body was facing him again now, his face blushing, embarrassed by his scars and partial nudity. Now, Blaine gasped for the fact that Kurt was breathtaking and only in a towel and holy shit, he was getting hard. Kurt frowned at the next gasp, clearly confused and becoming self-conscious. Blaine stepped forward, tracing his hand along Kurt's bare chest as Kurt inhaled sharply. Blaine continued to trace his fingertips along Kurt's chest, arms, shoulders and collarbone. Kurt stood perfectly still until Blaine's fingertips met with Kurt's jaw, his discovered weak spot, and Kurt shivered intensely, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back gently as Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away after a few minutes, remembering why he had entered the bathroom in the first place.

"Uh, babe, I would love to continue this, but Finn's home and even though this is your personal bathroom, I would hate for him to walk in again. Plus, I really need to get ready. We should leave soon." Blaine said, slightly breathless and overwhelmed.

Kurt nodded, dabbing one last bit of cream on his face and fixing his hair slightly. Blaine watched him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips as Kurt passed him in the doorway. He went to the bathroom quickly and fixed his hair, taking out his eyebrow ring and placing it in his pocket. He put a very small amount of gel in his hair, just enough to control the frizz. He changed quickly, wearing a pair of red pants and a loose black shirt before topping it off with a silver chain. He walked out of the bathroom to find Kurt yelling out his doorway to Finn, telling him that he and Blaine would be leaving soon to grab his stuff. Finn shouted back something that Blaine couldn't hear through the muffled doorway, but Kurt rolled his eyes and called back to him, telling Finn that they were eating in a few hours and there were leftover pancakes downstairs. Blaine then heard a distinct sound of a door being swung open and loud footsteps going down the stairs as Finn shouted back some sort of thank you. Blaine chuckled from his seat on Kurt's bed, making Kurt turn back to him and making Blaine realize how amazing Kurt looked. He was wearing a light, cream-colored shirt with a golden-greenish-brownish scarf wrapped swiftly around his neck and a pair of tight, dark blue skinny jeans that sat low on his waist. He smiled at Blaine warmly and twirled in front of him.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully. Blaine narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to find out what color the scarf was and why it looked so familiar to him before turning his eyes back to Kurt's, and the blue eyes were now looking a little nervous.

"I think you look gorgeous. That color on your scarf just looks really familiar. Where did you get it?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled brightly.

"I made it. It was fairly easy. I found the fabric at a store and it drew me in," Kurt explained, looking fairly proud of himself. Blaine smiled back before standing up and kissing Kurt, gently, unknowingly causing Kurt to squirm and want to rip both of their clothes off, almost forgetting about Blaine's stuff that was waiting for them at his house and that they had to go get now. Blaine pulled away, wrapping his hand around Kurt's waist as they walked downstairs together, entering his car and driving away.

When they had finally arrived at their destination, Kurt gasped. This place wasn't a house; it was a damn mansion. It looked to be 3 floors with a large front yard and a 5 car garage. Three of the cars were missing, one being Blaine's. Blaine groaned from the passenger seat; Kurt had insisted on driving and now was nearly choking on air at the sight of his too-big, too-showy, too-country-club house. He led Kurt inside, showing him around briefly before Kurt's excitement and admiration of the interior designing wore off, and now he just wanted to see Blaine's room. Blaine led him up the second set of stairs before reaching the final floor of the massive house. He walked Kurt to his room, opening the dark wooden door slowly. Kurt took in his room with a little disappointment. There was nothing that looked like Blaine in here except for the wardrobe, the pictures and the massive collection of Disney movies.

"It used to look a lot more like me; I used to have a few posters of Broadway musicals hanging on my walls and there used to be quite a lot more music, but my father tore it all down and threw it all out, as if he was boycotting anything even remotely flamboyant. I actually had to beg him to let me keep the movies, telling him that they all had traditional couplings, and he agreed reluctantly." Blaine said, bitterly.

He picked up his school bag from the side of the room and also grabbed a duffel bag which he packed with a few outfits and other anonymous things. When he finished packing everything, he noticed Kurt wasn't in his room anymore. He grabbed his stuff and headed out into the hallway, calling Kurt's name. Blaine found Kurt standing in their living room, staring at a portrait of his father, his mother and his older sister. They all were smiling, but they looked a little pained. The girl was looking quite pissed off, actually. It was the largest and only picture that was in the living room, besides the one of Blaine's parent's wedding day. Kurt was frowning at it.

"Yeah, most people ask why it's so big. I guess they just thought-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt.

"You aren't in it, Blaine. It's a family portrait that doesn't have you in it. Were you alive when it was painted?" Kurt asked, his voice dripping in unspoken anger.

"Yeah, it was painted last year." Blaine said, understanding the hatred that Kurt was shooting out of his eyes at the painting.

Kurt shook his head, his expression furious, but didn't speak of it anymore, just turning back to Blaine as they walked out of the house, hand-in-hand. When they had gotten back to the Hudmel's and had gotten Blaine settled in, they retired to the living room to watch a Project Runway marathon, both of them commenting on who their favorite designer was and which fashion designer they thought was ruining their project. Halfway through the episode, they were cuddling on the couch; Blaine had his arm around Kurt, stroking Kurt's thigh, which was now on top of Blaine's lap while Kurt's head was nuzzled into Blaine's chest. Kurt sighed contently as he played with Blaine's hair, but nearly leaped off of him when he heard a car door slam from outside. His dad was home and now Blaine was meeting him. Blaine felt a jolt of nerves run through his body, but stood up from the couch when Burt Hummel walked in, greeting Kurt and making his way over to Blaine. Blaine smiled charmingly at him before putting on his best manners.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine. I have to thank you for letting me stay here while my father and I aren't seeing eye to eye. It's very generous and kind of you to open up your home to someone who you are just meeting today. I'll be taking Kurt out to Breadstix in about a half an hour," Blaine said, holding out his hand politely. Burt smiled at him, no traces of anger or skeptical questioning on the boy in his gaze.

"Call me Burt, son. It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaine. Be sure to treat my boy right," Burt said, pulling him into a hug. Blaine stiffened slightly under the touch, but returned the hug after a moment before chuckling.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt your son intentionally." Blaine said. Kurt was blushing from where he was standing and gestured them both towards the couch, his father changing the channel from Project Runway to a college football game, causing Kurt to groan. Blaine, on the other hand, grinned a little, before flinching at one of the plays.

"Buckeyes suck this season. I think it's that new linebacker," Blaine commented. Burt lagged from his chair. "Yeah, I agree." Kurt nearly choked on air.

"You watch college football?" Kurt asked.

"Yepp. It was something I started to get to talk to my dad about something, but, eventually, I grew to like it." Blaine said, shrugging and pulling Kurt towards him. Kurt nodded at him and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, intertwining their fingers.

"Me and Carole are going out again later tonight while you guys are gone. Staying the night with Finn's Aunt Penelope. Don't get into trouble. Finn is already at Puck's for the night. Don't stay up too late." Burt said from the recliner, his eyes still glued to the television. Kurt nodded before looking at the clock.

"We should get going, it's almost 5:30 and it takes a while to get there," he said, nudging Blaine. Blaine stood up, nodded and said goodbye to Burt before they both headed outside to the car.

The date went really well. They ate and talked animatedly for 2 hours before finally leaving, having learned many little quirks about one another. But now, as they sat in Blaine's car, kissing passionately and groping at each other, Kurt really just wanted to get back to the empty house and ravish Blaine. He told Blaine this, who agreed immediately, speeding out of the parking lot in record time and making it back to Kurt's house in about ten minutes. Once inside, Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer and dragged Blaine to his room, ripping off his clothes once he had the opportunity to and ordering Blaine to do the same until they were both just in their underwear. They began by kissing each other sweetly, not wanting to rush anything. Blaine pressed light kisses to Kurt's lips, trailing them to his jaw and making Kurt moan rather loudly. Kurt responded by climbing on top of Blaine and licking and kissing Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine then began to grow more anxious, grabbing Kurt by the waist and pulling him down harder. Kurt gasped and moaned, his voice raspy and his breathing growing more rapid. Kurt kissed hungrily down Blaine's happy trail until he reached the waistband of Blaine's dark blue briefs. He yanked the briefs down anxiously as Blaine let out a loud, needy moan and grasped Kurt's hair.

"Oh god, Kurt. Do something. Do anything, babe," Blaine panted, his hardness growing unbearable. Kurt looked up at him, eyes dark and pupils wide. "What do you want me to do?" Kurt said in a seductive voice that was thick of neediness. "Suck me." Blaine said, moaning loudly as Kurt did what he was asked, wrapping his mouth around Blaine's cock and bobbing his head slowly. He sucked Blaine for another 5 minutes at the same pace before speeding up, causing Blaine to nearly yell with ecstasy.

"_Fuck_, Kurt yes, right there, just like that," Blaine said, his voice deep and needy. Kurt sucked him for another 3 minutes before sitting up again. He looked at Blaine with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Will you.. Will you fuck me, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sounding desperate and sexy as hell. Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt slowly before turning him over. He fingered Kurt for a few minutes, stretching him out, and then slowly pushed his length through Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned, gripping the sheets and pushing his face in his pillow. Blaine rode him, gently at first but progressing into a fast, sloppy but perfect pace, to a point where they were both screaming, wanting to come. "Let's come together," Blaine said in between rushed, jagged breaths. Kurt nodded, before looking at him again. "Now?" Kurt asked, eyes hopeful and voice hoarse. "Now," Blaine nodded. They both released at once, Blaine coming into Kurt and Kurt coming all over the bed. The both collapsed sweaty and sticky, but they were both so happy and comfortable and tired that they didn't bother moving. Blaine looked at Kurt before opening his mouth a few minutes later, after they had both caught their breath.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you. And not just because of the sex, which was really, really, _really_ good, considering it was not only my first time, but it was amazing, but I think I'm in love with your quirky personality and your eyes and the way you always crinkle your nose when Rachel wears an animal sweater. I just am in love with _you_, everything about you." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped a little. Blaine flushed, instantly regretting it and hoping it wasn't too soon, until Kurt interrupted his thoughts. "I love you, too. For all of you. I was just thinking that, baby." Kurt said, kissing Blaine lightly before yawning loudly. Blaine got out of bed a few minutes later and came back with a warm and wet washcloth. He wiped Kurt down gently before wiping the bed down and wiping himself off. Kurt smiled lazily at him from the bed before sitting up a little more and putting on his pajama pants and tossing some to Blaine in case his parents got home early in the morning. They both went to bed facing each other, their legs tangled together and smiles plastered on their faces, completely in love.

They both awoke, around the same time the next morning, to the sound of the front door opening and Finn's bedroom door slamming a few minutes later. Kurt groaned as he looked at the clock; it was 6:53 in the morning. Kurt curled in to cuddle Blaine closer, trying to fall back asleep. Blaine kissed him chastely on the lips before re-tangling their bodies together and getting as close as physically possible to Kurt and also trying to get back to sleep. A few minutes later, as they were both slowly drifting off, Finn came in Kurt's room.

"Hey, do you know where my other Xbox controller is? Me and Puck— Oops, I'm sorry, you guys are.. Wait.. Kurt?" Finn asked, turning redder by the second.

"What do you want, Finn? 'Sonly like 7…" Kurt said. Blaine pulled him closer. "Mmm.. Your morning voice is thick and sexy. How's your throat, babe?" Blaine said, completely ignoring Finn, who was now coughing and looking extremely uncomfortable in the front of the room. Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before turning back to Finn. "As you were saying?" Kurt said, feeling irritated and impatient. Finn paused for a moment. "Where- Are you- Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Finn asked, now looking very, very, _very_ uncomfortable. Kurt heard Blaine giggle on his pillow.

"We fucked and had a very nice night and then decided to leave our shirts off. Don't worry, _Kurt_ has his pajama pants on." Blaine said, grinning mischievously. Kurt gaped at him, matching Finn's expression.

"Blaine, do you not have pants on?" Kurt asked, lifting up the covers. "No, you don't have anything on, actually." Kurt said, blushing, but not moving his eyes from under the covers, a smile growing on his lips. Finn choked a little more before leaving the room quickly. They heard the front door slam a few moments later, and Kurt eventually turned his eyes back to Blaine's, which were now closed as he ran his hand through Kurt's messy hair. Kurt sighed and leaned against Blaine, trailing his fingertips along Blaine's chest and listening to the other boy's breathing. Blaine smiled at the touch and opened his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I don't really have a filter when I wake up," Blaine said, tracing his hand on Kurt's cheek. Blaine relished in Kurt's soft, gentle skin. Kurt smiled at him.

"That's okay, baby. You're adorable in the morning, even if you did terrify my brother and are completely naked when my father could possibly arrive home." Kurt said, grinning at Blaine and pulling him closer.

Blaine chuckled.

"I love you." Blaine said, his golden eyes growing soft as he kissed Kurt's cheek gently and nuzzled in closer. Kurt sighed contently.

"I love you, too." He said. His smile faltered. "So.. What does this mean? Are we a couple? Are you my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, seriously. He looked up, hopefully, at Blaine, who was smiling.

"I'm not _your_ boyfriend, you're _mine_. And you are not just my boyfriend, you're my everything. All mine, nobody else's." Blaine said, a possessive undertone to his otherwise blissful voice. Kurt smiled back at him.

"If I'm yours, then you're mine." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again before curling even closer to his boyfriend and letting himself drift off to sleep for a few more hours. Blaine did the same, returning the kiss and placing one to Kurt's cheek as he slowly faded into sleep.

They both awoke at 10 again, Blaine waking up a little before Kurt did and deciding to put some clothes on. As he was pulling up his briefs, Kurt awoke and frowned at him from the bed, eyes still dazed and hair a tangled mess.

"What do you think you're doing with _those_?" Kurt asked, gesturing to Blaine's briefs and raising an eyebrow seductively in Blaine's direction. Blaine gulped, not wanting to resist Kurt, but also remembering hearing Burt walk inside a few minutes ago. He turned back to Kurt after a moment of contemplating.

"Your dad's downstairs and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to hear that after returning home to his 'responsible' son and his 'well mannered' boyfriend." Blaine said, putting on pajama pants. Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Damn it," Kurt whined, tugging the blankets off of him and standing up before grabbing a shirt from his pajama drawer. He tossed it to Blaine and grabbed Blaine's from across the room, putting that one on for himself. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

"Why did you give me yours? I was going to wear my own." Blaine said, pulling the shirt over his head. Kurt did the same to Blaine's shirt before smelling it and looking anywhere but Blaine's eyes.

"I want to smell like you. If you aren't going to be on top of me in _that_ way, I want to smell you on me in at least _one_ way," Kurt said, finally looking Blaine in the eye. Blaine was smiling at him and walking towards him. He threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him towards him, kissing him for as long as he could. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's narrow waist as he pulled himself closer to Kurt. Kurt pulled away after a while, needing some air and remembering his father, once again. He pulled Blaine out his door, leaning his head on his shoulder as they walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Burt was in the kitchen making waffles when he heard two sets of footsteps enter the kitchen. When he turned around, he was expecting Kurt and Finn, but then remembered Blaine. What he didn't expect to see was his son, in some shirt that Burt had never seen before, smiling blissfully at Blaine, looking happier than he had in years. Blaine was returning the same look to Kurt, his arm snaked around Kurt's waist, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder as they waited for their food on the set of stools in the kitchen. Burt looked at them briefly before turning back to the waffles and setting them on two plates.

The next time he turned around, they were a little farther apart, but their hands were intertwined. Kurt smiled at his dad, greeting him with a good morning of sorts and Blaine thanked him, once again, for letting him stay here. Burt smiled back at both of them, telling Kurt that the waffles were whole grain and that the syrup was heart healthy and he had found it in the organic aisle of the grocery store before turning telling Blaine that he would always be welcome here.

Kurt and Blaine ate in silence together, sharing a few side glances. They left the table right after they were both done eating, Blaine trailing behind Kurt as they walked back upstairs. When they got back into Kurt's room, Blaine spoke.

"What do you want to do today, babe? Mall? I heard they were having a sail at H&M." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Yes! What am I going to wear? Hmm. Here, baby, you go change. Meet me in here in 15 minutes." Kurt said, pushing Blaine outside so he could find an outfit. Blaine returned back to the room 5 minutes later, wearing a navy blue leather jacket, a lighter blue shirt that corresponded perfectly with his dark blue jeans and the jacket. His black combat boots added to the bad boy look, as did the infamous eyebrow ring. Kurt was wearing a pair of black, tight skinny jeans with a white peacoat, a hint of a purple shirt underneath it. His white, knee high boots clung to his leg perfectly and he was sitting in the bathroom adding the finishing touches to his hair. He turned around swiftly and his breath caught in his throat. Blaine's curls were loose and free and his outfit was perfect. Kurt's feet knew what they were doing more than Kurt's brain did and he found himself crashing his lips onto Blaine's, catching the other boy by surprise. It only took a second for Blaine to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and return the kiss passionately. They kissed for another 20 minutes or so before realizing that they were going to the mall and Kurt's father was downstairs, in the living room. Kurt whined when Blaine pulled away and tried to pull him back on top of him, on top of the bed. Blaine chuckled at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips, but continued standing up.

"Weren't we going to the mall?" Blaine asked, grinning at Kurt, who was now laying on the bed, pouting at Blaine openly.

"Forget the mall and get back here," Kurt said, demandingly. Blaine waved his finger towards the door.

"Your dad is right downstairs, babe. I would love to stay here and fuck you all day until we both can't walk, but the mall would be more reasonable, considering I just met your dad and he is letting me stay here, no questions asked. Go fix your hair, I'll go start the car. Downstairs in five." Blaine said.

Kurt looked thoroughly irritated, but he reluctantly agreed, heading to the bathroom to redo his hair, which was now a mess from Blaine's hands running through it. He was out the door 5 minutes later, calling goodbye to his father and kissing Blaine on the cheek when he reached his boyfriend outside. They drove to the mall, Blaine listening to Kurt animatedly talk about everything they had to go look at today and telling Blaine that he was going to make Blaine try on many different clothes that seem more suitable to Blaine's personality. Blaine groaned as he drove and Kurt told him this. They pulled in to the parking lot and parked the car near the front of the entrance to the mall. Kurt nearly leaped out of the car. He swung Blaine's door to grab his hand and yank him out of the car, speed walking to the entrance with excitement. Blaine followed Kurt throughout the stores obediently, trying on polo shirts and bowties and scarves and much, much more. He actually ended up buying a few of the button up shirts and bowties, considering Kurt nearly swooned at the sight of him. Finally, they reached the only store that sold good clothes that they hadn't been to. Kurt tried on a few sweaters, buying 3 or 4 things, but he paused at one rack. He pulled out a tightly fitted pair of skinny jeans that looked nearly impossible to get into. Kurt turned to him, holding the pants in his direction. Blaine didn't get the hint.

"Those would look hot on you, babe," Blaine said, smiling suggestively. Kurt shook his head, pointing at the size. They were Blaine's size.

He gave Blaine the pants and shoved him into a dressing room. Blaine groaned as he yanked the unbelievably tight pants on. When they were finally on, he walked out to where Kurt was standing. The pants matched Blaine's badboy-yet-somehow-extremely-chic-style, which he would admit. But the look on Kurt's face meant he _had_ to get these pants. Kurt was staring at Blaine, mouth hanging open as he gestured for Blaine to pivot. Blaine turned around, facing the mirror.

Kurt gulped loudly from behind him and turned bright red. Damn, those pants fit Blaine nicely. Blaine felt a pair of soft hands wrap around his waist and turn him back towards Kurt. Kurt nodded, eyes still wide and face still red.

"You are _getting_ those pants. They're on sale and look really, _really_ sexy on you."

Blaine looked at Kurt and winked, his cocky grin returning to his face, the same one he first used on Kurt that first day in McKinley before he turned around again, giving Kurt a full view of his ass.

"Kurt, babe, it's okay if you want to look at my ass, I mean, you _have_ seen me naked." Blaine said, turning around again. Kurt gulped loudly from behind him again and turned him back around quickly. Kurt kissed him chastely, before whispering hotly in Blaine's ear.

"Just buy the pants so we can go back to the bedroom and I can take them off."

Blaine nodded quickly, walking back to the dressing room as fast as he could, his face flushed and his eyes wide with excitement.

They got back to the car, walking faster than they had been in the mall. Kurt threw himself into the passenger seat, chucking their bags in the backseat and pulling Blaine in to kiss him, roughly. Blaine returned the kiss eagerly, before pulling away to breathe.

"Let's drive back to the house, so we can finish this," Kurt said to Blaine, breathless as he kissed Blaine once more before throwing his seatbelt and pulling out his phone to text Finn. **(A/N: Finn's texts are the ones surrounded by ^s)**

_-Hey, are they home?-_

_^No, they left after you guys did. One of mom's friends got hurt in a car accident. They told me to tell you when you got home. They're staying the night in Westerville for a few days. Dad said no funny business.^_

_-Are you home?-_

_^Yeah^_

_-K, well go to your room or leave the house or something. Blaine and I are going to be in my room. Don't interrupt if you stay home.-_

_^uhhh.. Okay. I'm going to Sams. See ya.^_

_-Thanks-_

_^Just be careful.^_

_-Goodbye Finn.-_

_^Love ya, little bro.^_

Kurt smiled to himself and he caught Blaine's attention.

"Is anybody home?" Blaine asked, looking eager with his eyes still wide and dark.

"Nope, just you and me, baby. Hurry up," Kurt said, growing more anxious.

They made it back to the house a few minutes later, Kurt noting that there were no cars. Kurt got out of the car, grabbed the bags, flung the front door open and raced to his room, Blaine trailing behind Kurt. Kurt threw their bags in the closet and through himself on top of Blaine, who was waiting for him on the bed. He kissed hungrily down Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned loudly, pulling Kurt's shirt over his head and doing the same to his leather jacket. A mere 13 minutes later, they had no clothes on and Blaine's head was bobbing up and down. Kurt moaned Blaine's name loudly, pulling his hair. Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's cock and looked up at Kurt with dark eyes.

"Can you top?" Blaine asked tentatively. Kurt nodded enthusiastically. So, again, only a few minutes later, they were doing something new. Kurt was on top of Blaine, panting his name while his boyfriend gripped the sheets, screaming in ecstasy. Before they knew it, they had swapped places again and Blaine was on top. Things continued like this for 2 hours, swapping places and exploring each other's bodies. They basked in the time and the intimate moment that they had gotten to share without being too awkward like the first time.

They finished having sex and laid in Kurt's bed, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt tangling his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"That was nice, baby. Want to go grab some food?" Kurt asked a few moments later. Blaine smiled, eyes still closed, but hummed in response.

"Mmm, sounds good babe, but I don't think I can really walk." Blaine said. Kurt blushed and chuckled, sitting up. Shit. Blaine was serious. Kurt felt himself flinch at the soreness and laid back down. Blaine chuckled from his spot on the bed.

"Good luck at school tomorrow, babe. I'm stayin home." Blaine said. Kurt full out laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure my dad will totally let you skip on account that his only son, his precious baby, his dear little boy fucked you too hard and now you're too sore to walk." Kurt snorted. Blaine frowned.

"I forgot I was living here for a minute," Blaine said. "Guess we'll both be walking around the halls funny." Blaine said, sighing.

"Food?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject from school and practice walking around normally. Blaine nodded and groaned as he stood up. They both limped out to the hallway, where Blaine proceeded on picking Kurt up bridal-style. Kurt squealed.

"Blaine! What are you doing?!" Kurt asked, clinging to Blaine's neck and blushing furiously. Blaine grinned at Kurt and shrugged.

"You're sore. I'm fixing it. And, I thought it was romantic." Blaine said, walking down the stairs. Kurt clung to him even tighter when they were on the stairs. Blaine's hand moved so that he was rubbing Kurt's back, soothingly.

"Relax, babe. I'm not going to drop you. You're fine." Blaine said, looking at Kurt with his shocking golden eyes. Kurt relaxed immediately, he kissed Blaine's cheek, softly. Blaine smiled back at him as they landed on kitchen floor and sat Kurt into a kitchen stool. Blaine made his way to the refrigerator, pulling out some ingredients to make them both spaghetti. He cooked in silence, his face worked into a look of frustration, while Kurt looked on from the kitchen stool. Kurt had looked at this sight of Blaine, comfortable in the kitchen, fixing them both dinner, with a new set of eyes. He imagined this scenario in a New York City apartment, some years older with a baby in his hands. Kurt thought that this whole, vivid scenario that he thought of was exactly that; vivid. So vivid that it looked like it was real, like that was happening. Kurt shook himself out of it to realize that Blaine was handing him a plate of food. Kurt took it, smiling. They ate in another comfortable silence, sharing stolen glances while they held hands. After they ate, Kurt told Blaine to lie down on his bed and close his eyes. Blaine had grinned at this, raising his eyebrows seductively, but Kurt just shook his head, explaining that he was much too sore to do anything for a while. The first time had been gentler, and, not that he minded it, but it was a little rougher earlier today. Kurt actually liked the roughness. Either way, Blaine closed his eyes while he heard the television in Kurt's room turn on, as well as Kurt's DVD player, and he opened his eyes to Kurt's face smiling down at him and gesturing towards the television, which was now playing the beginning scene to The Little Mermaid. Blaine grinned at Kurt, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him on top of Blaine's chest, his fingers twisting through Kurt's hair. They sang along to every song that they had recognized, belting out the lyrics to every word they knew, even having Blaine repeat a few lines that weren't singing. Kurt and Blaine fell asleep with the television on, both wearing the other's pajamas, tangled together and breathing deeply and peacefully.

The alarm clock woke them both up at 6:20. Kurt hopped out of bed, giving Blaine a deep kiss to wake him up completely, before grabbing his already-planned outfit that he had bought yesterday and locking himself in the bathroom to take a quick shower, style his hair and use the restroom. He was out of the bathroom by 6:55, where Blaine was sitting on his bed, wearing the tight pants that drove Kurt crazy yesterday and a dark blue v-neck underneath his signature leather jacket. His curls were a little less unruly, obviously styled slightly with some gel, and he was watching another scene from The Little Mermaid. Kurt giggled at Blaine as the bad boy had stood up and kissed Kurt firmly on the mouth.

"Still sore, baby? I am." Kurt said, flinching as they walked down the stairs and hopped in Blaine's car. Blaine nodded before looking at Kurt as they pulled into the McKinley parking lot.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend again. Kurt smiled back at him.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, opening his car door and meeting Blaine in the middle. He grabbed Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked towards the front of the school.

Mercedes was standing by her SUV, her mouth wide open. She gave Kurt a look that said they would be chatting later and she would know every detail, but she still looked on the couple happily, smiling at them and pointing it out to the rest of the Glee kids who were waiting by her car. Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes at her. Blaine hadn't noticed a thing. He leaned in to kiss Kurt gently on the lips before they headed inside, causing Mercedes to squeal loudly. They walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand, grabbing many people's attention as they looked at Kurt with a hint of fear and a hint of confusion. They mostly just looked shocked. They must not have known Blaine was gay. All of the girls from glee looked at the couple with happiness and excitement, while the guys have Blaine a look that said they would kill anyone who hurt Kurt. Puck nodded his head towards Blaine, looking at him with a smile that told Blaine that Puck respected him and supported their relationship completely. Kurt curled into Blaine a little more when he saw Karofsky, standing at Kurt's locker. Karofsky caught sight of Blaine and looked at him angrily, but turned and walked away. Kurt sighed, relieved at the safe feeling he got around Blaine, and took out the books for their English class.

Blaine was so distracted. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt and couldn't focus on their project at all. Kurt was noticing this. Kurt looked at Blaine, confusion played across his face, and waited for an explanation.

"You're just a little distracting," Blaine grumbled, pressing his hands to his forehead. Kurt snickered lightly.

"You are, too. But we have to do this project. Did you read any of the book?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"I read it twice already in my old school." Blaine said. Kurt scoffed at him.

"You lied! You said you had wanted to read it but didn't. Liar!" Kurt said, poking Blaine's side, gently. Blaine laughed a little.

"I just wanted to impress you." Blaine said. He took the paperwork out of Kurt's hands and finished the remaining questions, finally regaining his state of consciousness. He handed the paper back to Kurt with a charming grin, and Kurt felt his knees grow weak. Kurt stood up once the bell rang, flinching at his tender body, and waited for Blaine. Blaine did the same, but grabbed Kurt's hand before leading him out of the classroom.

Kurt heard Mercedes gasp from behind him. He kissed Blaine gently on the lips before turning to go to his next class, which happened to be right next door. Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips and walked to his own class, feeling more dazed and unfocused than ever, but still managing to shoot harsh glares at anyone who looked at him in the hallway.

Kurt Hummel was unraveling Blaine, and Blaine was 100% okay with that, feeling glad to let his guard down for the first time in his life since middle school.

A few weeks later, after their relationship had grown impressive amounts, they were at school when something happened. Kurt was supposedly in his math class and Blaine was in one of his study halls. Blaine grabbed the locker pass, planning on grabbing some food from his locker, when he heard a yelp of pain. Blaine followed the noise, curious. What he saw made him flinch and grow angrier than he had ever been, shaking with his entire body. Kurt was shoved against a locker, Karofsky standing over him. Kurt's face was hard, he looked like he was holding in all of the emotions he was feeling. He yelped again as Karofsky shoved him closer to the locker. Blaine shouted loudly.

"Get the fuck away from him." Blaine said. His eyes were dark and angry and his fists were clenched, his knuckles white. Kurt looked half relieved and half terrified. Kurt really didn't want Blaine getting hurt. Karofsky let go of Kurt, who then ran behind Blaine, hiding from Karofsky. Blaine stepped forward towards Karofsky threateningly and glared at him. Karofsky shoved him back and Blaine punched him across the jaw. Karofsky leapt back, clinging his jaw in pain. Blaine stepped closer to him and kicked him in the groin.

"Don't you dare touch him ever again. I swear to god, you'll regret it." Blaine said, nearly growling. He stepped away from Karofsky and grabbed Kurt's hand, gently. He walked to the bathroom with Kurt following behind him, sniffling.

"Where does it hurt?" Blaine asked, his face now much softer and filled with compassion and love. Kurt sniffled again, a tear escaping from his eye as he pointed at his ribcage. Blaine wiped the tear from his eye and lifted up his shirt, examining his ribcage. There was one bruise forming and Blaine ran his fingers along it. Kurt flinched a little. Blaine removed his hand and pulled Kurt's shirt back down.

Kurt stood still for a few minutes, catching his breath, but when Blaine started to fix Kurt's hair, he collapsed onto Blaine, hugging him and clinging to him while he cried softly. Blaine pulled him closer to his body and kissed his cheek. They stood like that for a few more minutes until Blaine pulled away and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out to the parking lot. He got Kurt into his car and got in the driver's side, pulling out of the parking lot a few minutes later, Kurt's hand tightly gripping his own. Kurt looked at him after a little while of driving.

"I j-just thought it would stop. I thought he got sick of being a hypocritical asshole. Why c-can't I just b-be happy? Why do they have to try to ruin it?" Kurt said, his breathing jagged and tears falling down his cheeks. Blaine nodded from his seat, turning down Kurt's street.

"I know, babe. He's just angry that he can't come out and have what we have. He's jealous that I have you and he never will. I love you. He won't touch you again. If he does, I'll beat the living shit out of him. You're safe for now, you're safe with me. I love you." Blaine said, his voice calm and soothing. Kurt started crying harder now and Blaine pulled into the driveway.

"Nobody has ever st-stood up for me like that. I love you so much." Kurt said once they had gotten out of the car he threw his arms around Blaine and pulled him closely to his body, crying. Blaine held on tightly to Kurt's waist for a few moments until they walked towards the front door.

"I'll handle Finn. You go sit in your room, I'll be up in a few minutes. I love you, babe." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt nodded and returned the kiss before entering the house and avoiding the curious looks from his step brother, who was staying home on account of the stomach bug. He walked to his room in silence, taking his time on the stairs and collapsing onto his bed.

Blaine explained what had happened with Karofsky, how he had hurt Kurt and how Blaine had returned the favor and had taken care of that worthless piece of shit. Finn thanked him and told him that Karofsky was getting seriously hurt after school as well from Puck, Sam and Mike. Blaine smiled at this thought and told Finn he was going to be upstairs with Kurt for the rest of the night. Finn nodded, going back to his room to play video games. Blaine walked into Kurt's room a few minutes later and Kurt was sitting up on the bed, wearing Blaine's pajama pants and t-shirt, holding 3 Disney movies, obviously unsure of the one he wanted to watch. He looked up at Blaine, his eyes red and a little swollen, but he looked a little bit calmer. Blaine smiled at him, picking out Snow White from the DVDs Kurt was now holding towards him. Kurt smiled at his choice and set it all up before kissing Blaine gently and laying on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Blaine laid down next to him, humming along to the beginning song. Kurt relaxed, resting his head against Blaine's chest as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's stomach, cuddling close to him. Blaine tangled his fingers through Kurt's hair, his other hand rubbing against Kurt's cheek, soothingly.

Kurt fell asleep about 10 minutes later, clinging to Blaine as tightly as he could. Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's cheek to his back and he rubbed small circles on Kurt's back until he relaxed a bit. Kurt mumbled in his sleep, mostly things about Blaine, but also something about New York and children and future. Blaine listened to him as the movie ended, drifting off to sleep to the sound of Kurt's voice and the warmth of Kurt on him.

When Kurt woke up a few hours later, he had moved from his original spot of cuddling Blaine, to a new spot of laying on top of him. Kurt was automatically embarrassed for being so needy and clingy, so he tried to move over. But, as he tried to lift his body up, Blaine, fully asleep, clung to him and pulled him back down, mumbling Kurt's name. Kurt obliged to the sleeping boy, going back to his position on top of Blaine, as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and legs curl themselves into his own. Kurt glanced at the clock before drifting back to sleep, noting that it was 3 in the morning and he had school in three hours. He sighed softly, curling himself into Blaine as much as he could, and fell back to sleep.

Blaine woke up from his dream to a loud alarm clock. He hit the snooze button automatically and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt giggled.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. School awaits us." Kurt said. He was kind of nervous about school today. He wasn't afraid, he was never afraid anymore, but he was just really sad that nobody except the kids from glee could be happy for him or support his relationship. He was a little scared of Karofsky, but not afraid of what Karofsky would do to him, just afraid of what Karofsky might do to Blaine.

Blaine groaned and sat up after Kurt had stood up, feeling very cold without Kurt on top of him.

"We should just skip. We should skip so you can come lay on me and I can sleep a little longer and you can be here to make me warm." Blaine said, standing up and rubbing his eyes groggily. He really wasn't a morning person. Kurt hummed in response, but still continued to flit around the room, looking for an outfit. He stopped looking when Blaine stood up and moved towards his tired boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissing him softly. Blaine smiled at the attention and pulled Kurt closer to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt pulled away first, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled Blaine's neck, before turning back to his wardrobe. Blaine groaned at the loss of contact before muttering something vulgar about school.

"I'm looking for something comfortable to wear, but I don't have anything that is comfortable except those one pair of sweatpants and my old football sweatshirt, but I kind of don't want to wear those because red isn't my color. I just really want to be warm today, to feel like I'm home every time I close my eyes." Kurt said, ignoring Blaine's groan. Blaine smiled at Kurt before bolting out of the room to his own room, coming back with his clothes; a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from Blaine's old school, as well as a hoodie from the same school. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That fixes your problem on what to wear," Kurt said, turning back to his wardrobe. Blaine shook his head. "You like wearing my clothes when you sleep, right? Wear my clothes to school. Don't do your hair today. Just relax, babe. Have a lazy day and wear my clothes because I'm wearing yours." Blaine said, handing Kurt the clothes and grabbing Kurt's football sweatshirt, one of Kurt's pajama shirts(it was just an unstylish shirt, but Kurt considered it a pajama shirt) and the sweatpants Kurt was talking about. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Mercedes is going to die when she sees me in normal clothes. But I do like the idea of smelling like you all day. Mercedes might also die when she sees you wearing that, she knows that those are my lazy weekend clothes for when she comes over and we just watch movies." Kurt said, pulling on Blaine's clothes while Blaine did the same to Kurt's. Blaine chuckled at what Mercedes will most likely do, and then wrapped Kurt in his arms, humming contently at the contact that was regained. Kurt giggled and tangled his fingers through Blaine's hair, kissing him slowly before pulling away and grabbing their bags. He looked at the clock. It was only 6:27, 7 minutes after the alarm went off. They normally left the house at 7:30. They had an hour left to do whatever. Blaine noticed this, too, and pulled Kurt on top of the bed, snuggling up to him and setting the alarm for 7:25, before drifting back to sleep with Kurt, thankful to get another hour.

They both woke up to the alarm clock a little less tiredly and dragged out of bed. Kurt grabbed their bags from the floor and handed Blaine's to him, kissing his boyfriend softly before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. Even after a day of being sore from sex, they both still felt a slight ache when they walked, but it was noticeably much better. They left the house with Finn trailing behind them, telling Blaine how the glee boys had cornered Karofsky and beat him up a little bit. Blaine thanked Finn, as did Kurt, and Blaine and Finn then got into a conversation about Call of Duty, so Kurt drifted off into his own little world. By the end of the short car ride to McKinley, Finn and Blaine were noticeably closer and might actually be friends. They chatted a little bit more before Finn hurried to catch up with Rachel, who was now flouncing around, searching for her freakishly tall boyfriend. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked, Kurt responding to the action by kissing Blaine's cheek. They both heard a squeal and then loud footsteps, so they turned around, finding Mercedes to be trailing them, looking at Kurt's outfit with excitement and then nearly screeching at Blaine's.

"Boo! I've never seen those clothes before! They're kind of… casual compared to your usual stuff. Where did you get them?" Mercedes asked after she squealed to Kurt about Blaine's outfit. Blaine took up that opportunity to be suggestive.

"They're mine. He's quite bipolar with his actions, Mercedes. One minute he's ripping my clothes off of me while we're on his bed, the next he's putting said clothes on and wearing them to school." Blaine said, grinning cockily at his blushing boyfriend. He expected Kurt to act irritated and get flustered, but he didn't.

"Well, now you can know how it feels to rip these clothes off. Speaking of that, I'm going to be busy to tonight and won't be going to karaoke night at Rachel's. I'll be singing a note that only dogs can hear, right baby?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine suggestively. Blaine was in shock, but only gaped for a few moments before returning the same look and nodding his head.

"Sounds about right. I'll be taking you up on that." Mercedes was now gaping at them, her eyes wide. She blinked, squeaked, and then ran towards Tina to tell her everything that had just happened. Blaine grinned at Kurt and kissed him gently before gesturing towards the school and intertwining their hands. Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine again before walking towards the school, feeling safe and comfortable with Blaine, as always.

After English class, which was spent with Kurt making heart eyes at Blaine and Blaine humming and kissing Kurt every time that he saw nobody was looking while they put the finishing touches on their project, Kurt walked to his locker with Blaine and pulled out his books. He kissed Blaine lightly on the lips a few times before having to go the other direction. Blaine told Kurt to promise that he would text him if anything happened with not just Karofsky, but with anyone and Kurt swore to him that he would, before he finally was seated in his next class. He was already starting to feel lonely without Blaine, but he remembered the sweatshirt he was wearing and snuggled into himself, feeling and smelling Blaine around him. He didn't pay attention to the class, but it didn't matter, considering he was ahead of the teacher anyway. Instead of listening, he sat at his desk in the back of the room, drifting in and out of his daydream while he doodled on his notebook random stars and hearts and curly lines. Nobody paid attention to him throughout the entire class, considering he was a lot quieter than his usual, snarky self, they were grateful for the silence from the back corner of the room.

After that class was finished and the bell rang, Kurt made his way to his locker again to grab the books he needed for government. He felt a familiar hand run along his waist and his breath hitched, remembering the first day he had met Blaine and how his heart was pounding so loudly that the entire world could hear it. Blaine chuckled from his side, noticing Kurt's bright red blush and how he was totally dazed. Kurt looked at him and blinked a few times, coming back to reality. He smiled at Blaine and kissed him warmly, realizing that everyone in the hallway was busy at their lockers or immersed in a conversation of gossip. Blaine smiled after Kurt pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"Sexy sweats, babe."

Kurt giggled, remembering that moment completely.

"You know, I couldn't breathe when you said that to me that day? I looked down to remember which ones I had on and wore my tightest jeans the rest of the week, just to watch you squirm and grab your attention." Kurt whispered back, kissing Blaine's cheek as he grabbed his government books and walked in that general direction with Blaine, who was going to his math class. Blaine smiled at the memory and snorted at Kurt saying, "grab your attention."

"Babe, you could have worn anything and I would have been squirming. Those skinny jeans were just adding to the torture," Blaine said, stopping at Kurt's classroom. Kurt giggled and kissed him again.

"I'll miss you. I always miss you when I'm not in the same class as you. I have next period with Karofsky. I'll text you during government if you text me during math." Kurt said, pulling away from their intertwined hands with a pained expression on his face.

Blaine frowned at the mention of Karofsky and looked devastated as Kurt waved at him, walking towards his class.

"I love you, beautiful," Blaine said, still looking ripped apart.

"I love you, too. I'll see you after my math class. Don't worry." Kurt said, frowning slightly. Blaine walked to his class with an irritating image of Karofsky in his head, but managed to get through the class by sinking into his seat and breathing in Kurt's scent that radiated from Kurt's sweatshirt. His class droned on, so he decided to text his boyfriend, remembering their agreement from earlier.

_*Hey babe*_

_-Hey baby, what are you doing?-_

_*Watching my math teacher freak out on Azimio for being an idiot. You?*_

_-Sounds interesting. I'm really bored. I did this lesson already. I was reading ahead.-_

_*If I was there, you wouldn't be bored;)*_

_-What? Why not? It's still government.-_

_*You wouldn't be paying attention to government. You would be paying attention to me, sucking you under the desk.*_

_-BLAINE-_

_*Yes, babe?(:*_

_-DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT.-_

_*Why?*_

_-I'm in my government class, sitting next to Mercedes, who is asking why I'm blushing.-_

_*Sorry. I just keep picturing me bending you over your desk and fucking you until you scream.*_

_-Blaine, STOP!-_

_*Why? Having some issues sitting still?*_

_-Maybe I'm just having a tough time on deciding if I should text you about fucking me in the car during lunch or if I should just tell you how fucking horny I am.-_

_*Shit, Kurt.*_

_-What, baby?-_

_*Can we skip the rest of the day and go to the car?*_

_-I don't think so. Mercedes is getting concerned and is sitting with us at lunch due to her lack of being able to deal with very little details of our sex life.-_

_*She can watch, that's detailed enough.*_

_-Very funny, baby.-_

_*What? Do you not want to scar your friend for life?*_

_-It's not just that, I'm not sure if I want anyone else seeing you naked. You're mine. Only mine.-_

_*Prove it;)*_

_-We could always leave the room in study hall to have sex in the locker room instead of waiting like normal people.-_

_*That works for me, babe.*_

_-I was being sarcastic.-_

_*I wasn't. See ya then.*_

_-Shit. Bell rang. I'll text you if anything happens with Karofsky. I have to pay attention in this class which should be hard to do with a boner, but I can manage. I love you.-_

_*Give him your best bitch-glare for me, babe. I love you, too. Karofsky's face should fix your boner, he's ugly enough to fix the horniest man in America's boner.*_

Blaine sighed, disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to see Kurt until after the next, 42 minute, class period. He walked out of the classroom, glaring at a few kids who were staring at him, and harshly shoved his way past a few of the kids gossiping in the corner about Quinn and Puck, two of Kurt's friends from glee club. He walked his way through the hallway, his angry, bad boy glare played across his face as he shoved his way through the crowd of people. He was about to go into his class when he heard a screech and a gasp, followed by the sound of Azimio's and Karofsky's laughter filling the hallway. Blaine immediately was concerned for Kurt, so he moved to wherever the noise was coming from. There, he found that it wasn't Kurt who was slushied, but Mercedes. Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, was standing in the middle of the hallway, covered in bright red slush. She looked pretty irritated, but she also looked like this situation was pretty common for her. Mercedes walked into the girl's bathroom, not knowing that she had a follower. Blaine was trailing behind her. He walked into the bathroom, not completely sure of what he was doing or why he was doing it. Mercedes didn't look to see who it was, thinking that it was Kurt.

"Hey, boo, just go to class. I don't want them slushying you in your boyfriend's clothes. He would probably murder them." Mercedes said, scrubbing her face in the mirror with a paper towel. Blaine chuckled, catching her attention.

"I probably would." Blaine said. Mercedes frowned at him.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Mercedes asked, clearly confused.

"Helping my boyfriend's best friend. I feel like I could probably call you a friend now, too, considering I've talked to you on a few more occasions in the past few weeks. Here, Kurt taught me how to do this a while ago when we were in the shower." Blaine said, causing Mercedes to raise her eyebrows, but she didn't say anything.

Blaine scrubbed her face lightly with the paper towel in little circles while they small-talked about school. Every time Mercedes mentioned Kurt, Blaine's eyes got noticeably wider and he smiled brightly, gazing off into nowhere. Mercedes took note of this and smiled back at him.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I love him, Mercedes. He's my everything. He's the only thing I care about anymore." Blaine replied, saying this simply even though it made Mercedes' heart break that he was serious. Kurt had told Mercedes most of the big things about Blaine's family, but didn't go into full detail. Still, Mercedes knew how Blaine's family rejected him for the most part and he really had nobody except Kurt and Kurt's family. Naturally, Mercedes wanted to make friends with her best friend's boyfriend, but his current situation made his friendship even more appealing.

They talked a little bit more than usual as Mercedes cleaned up her shirt. They left the bathroom a few minutes after the bell had rang, so Mercedes rushed to class. Blaine stayed behind, deciding to skip his math class and go locker to clean it or something. On the way to the locker, Blaine ran into one of his fellow bad-asses, Puck. Him and Puck had never really had a huge conversation or anything, both just sharing a mutual respect for each other and running into each other at Kurt's house. They would nod at each other in the hallway and would make small talk whenever they saw each other at the Hudmel's, but that was pretty much it. Today, they were both skipping class, so they decided to have a conversation. Puck and Blaine talked about their mutual hatred for Karofsky and Azimio, Puck told Blaine about his girlfriend problems and Blaine told Puck how Finn had walked in on them in the living room, a few minutes away from having sex. They shared a few laughs over funny stories from their delinquency, Blaine's stories of his old school and Puck's stories of his pranks with the glee club. They had become friends and had planned a few pranks before exchanging numbers, Puck telling him about the party he was having tomorrow night, due to school being closed on Thursday and Friday, Wednesday(tomorrow) being a half day. Puck told Blaine to bring Kurt and booze, and then the bell had rang. They exchanged a goodbye as Blaine walked to Kurt's classroom, making it there before Kurt had gotten out of his seat. He smiled at Kurt's surprised look as he waved at Puck from across the hall and said hello to Mercedes who was standing at her locker.

"Made a new friend, baby?" Kurt asked after kissing Blaine sweetly on the lips. Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded before taking his hand and leading him to the cafeteria.

"Are you sure we can't just sprint to the car and forget about lunch?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt blushed a deep red and shook his head no.

"Come on, I'm hungry, I'm sure you're hungry and Mercedes needs details." Kurt said, walking closer to Blaine.

"We have to go to a party after school tomorrow. Puck's having the party and he wants us to bring booze." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt looked shocked.

"A Noah Puckerman party? Are you insane? I'll end up being dead or hungover or something." Kurt said. Blaine chuckled at him.

"You'll be fine. Your dad doesn't get home until Sunday, by the way. Finn texted Puck while we were hanging out. Your parents are going to some wine tasting thing that Carole has been talking about going to and they're making a mini-vacation out of it. We're going to the party." Blaine said. Kurt sighed.

"Alright, we'll go. But, unless you own booze, we aren't bringing any. And don't you dare try to buy some. You're not going to jail. I need you here." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine kissed his cheek gently as they walked through the doors to the cafeteria. They sat down with Mercedes and talked for a bit, both of them having packed their lunches. Kurt was eating yogurt and an apple, while Blaine was pulling Doritos, a sandwich and a banana. Mercedes had bought her lunch, which was just a tray full of tots. They chatted for a little while, Blaine finishing off his sandwich and chips, now peeling the banana while Kurt was eating his apple. Mercedes was busy trying to finish her science homework. Blaine had become irritated with Kurt for eating his yogurt slowly, unknowingly driving Blaine crazy. Now, Blaine got an idea.

He made eye contact with Kurt, winking at him as he ate his banana extremely seductively. Kurt gulped loudly, turning a bright red as he looked away. Mercedes was, again, very distracted by her homework and left the table to go ask Artie about the science notes, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine then turned it up a bit. He moaned as he ate the banana and Kurt again gulped loudly.

"Kuuurrrttt," Blaine said, his voice rough, purposely driving Kurt insane.

"Blaine, I forgot something in the car. There's about 20 minutes left. Come with me," Kurt said quickly, grabbing Blaine's hand before getting a response. They grabbed their bags and walked out to the car, Kurt attacking Blaine's mouth as soon as they got into the car. Blaine responded by grinding against Kurt's hips.

"Fuck, Blaine, you are never eating a banana in front of me again." Kurt said, moaning. Blaine snickered and grinded against him again, causing Kurt to let out another loud moan. After a few more times of this, Blaine pulled away and got out of the car. Kurt looked confused.

"What? What happened? Did I do something?" Kurt asked, trying to pull Blaine back into the car. Blaine grinned at him cockily.

"Nope, bell rang. Plus, we're in a public place, Kurt. No matter how hot you look in my clothes, I'm nothing if I'm not a gentleman." Blaine said, winking. Kurt groaned as he got out of the car.

"Let's skip," Kurt said, feeling anxious. Blaine shook his head.

"I'll handle your problem after school. Again, public place. Come on, babe." Blaine said, having fun with this torture. Kurt grabbed his bag, his hair even more disheveled and his lips red from kissing.

"Why do you hate me?" Kurt asked as they walked the halls until they reached their French class.

"I love you, babe." Blaine said, kissing Kurt gently. Kurt sighed as they took their seats, Blaine directly behind Kurt.

Halfway through the class, Kurt jumped a little in his seat. Blaine's foot was rubbing along Kurt's leg and Kurt was not expecting to into mush at the contact. Blaine noticed Kurt's jerk and chuckled from behind him, his foot continuing to rub along Kurt's calf. Kurt sighed loudly. Blaine chuckled again before leaning forward to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Calm down, babe. It's just a foot, it isn't like I'm sucking you off from underneath the desk." Blaine whispered. Kurt choked on air a little, but nobody was paying attention. They were all immersed in their French conversations. Kurt had already had a conversation with Azimio, calling him an ignorant, ugly buffoon in fluent French. Blaine had watched on in amazement as Azimio flipped through the dictionary, trying to translate it but failing and giving up. Blaine had told Tina that her outfit was fabulous and unique, earning him brownie points with Kurt and a new friend to talk about fashion with. He was gaining a lot of friends today.

Now, Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head as he laid his head on his desk and tried to control himself, biting his lip to prevent a loud moan from coming out of his mouth. Mercedes on the other side of the room, giggling at Brittany's attempt of French with Tina, when they heard Kurt's choked moan. Nobody else had noticed but them and Blaine, who was now laughing from his chair as his foot rubbed along Kurt's calf and his hand was twisting random pieces of Kurt's hair that were at the nape of his neck. Kurt was bright red, his head on his desk as he but his lip in concentration with his eyes closed. He fidgeted in his seat. Mercedes and Tina watched them, both looking scandalized and shocked at the noise that had come out of Kurt's mouth. All of a sudden, Kurt sat up in his seat and whipped around so that he was facing Blaine and speaking to him in French rapidly. Blaine's face had gone from amused to anxious in a matter of seconds, easily translating what Kurt had said as soon as the words escaped his lips. Mercedes reached for the dictionary frantically, only making out a few words that she had known. She wrote it all down on a piece of paper and read it when she was finished.

_"Keep it up and you won't be able to walk for a month, Anderson. I swear to Gaga, if you don't fuck me hard by the end of the school day, I'll explode. Maybe you won't get anything for a while. Next period, we are skipping study hall and are going back to the car to finish what you started."_

Mercedes and Tina read the translation a few times before gaping and turning to look at Kurt and Blaine again. Blaine was biting his lip and staring at Kurt, who was now turned around completely in his chair, while Kurt traced patterns along Blaine's wrist, his glasz eyes never moving from Blaine's. The bell rang a few moments later and both boys were out of their seats and out the door before anyone else had even moved, the teacher still talking. She didn't seem to notice them and dismissed the class, Mercedes and Tina now openly gaping at each other.

The next time Mercedes saw Kurt and Blaine was at the end of the school day. They walked down the hallway holding hands and smiled politely at Mercedes, not knowing that she knew exactly what happened that day. She giggled uncontrollably as they walked away, leaving both of them confused.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked Kurt, his eyebrows pulled together. Kurt just shrugged.

"Beats me." Kurt responded, twisting their fingers back together.

They made their way to the car and waited for Finn, both blushing and laughing at the memory of what had happened in the car earlier that day. They laughed even harder when Finn got in the car and wrinkled his nose, asking why it smelled so funny in there and then asking why he didn't see Kurt or Blaine in study hall a few moments later. Finn shrugged at their laughter, not pulling the pieces together. That night, they ate and watched Aladdin before falling asleep in each other's arms. Kurt was the only sore one the next morning, so Blaine had carried him down the stairs after he had gotten dressed and did his hair. Kurt had decided on one of his normal, couture outfits today, so they had no time to fall back asleep in the morning. Kurt protested as Blaine picked him up bridal-style and walked down the stairs carrying their bags over his shoulder while Kurt clung to him. Finn looked really confused after that whole incident, but finally pushed the pieces together when Blaine set Kurt down and Kurt winced while he walked, just slightly. Finn cringed at the thought, so he let it drift to the back of his mind, willing himself to forget that.

The school day went by quickly, ending at 11:26 instead of 3:03, the sounds of cheering as they walked out of school, everyone excited about not having to come back until Tuesday, due to a combination of school lunch problems, lighting issues, some holiday and an issue with the toilets. Blaine told Kurt they had to leave Kurt's house by 2 to help Puck set everything up and give him the booze that Blaine had stolen from his dad a few months ago. It was apparently extremely expensive and cost over 4 thousand dollars, so Kurt was pretty reluctant to waste it on Puck's party, but Blaine told Kurt that it would make it even better by wasting his asshole-father's expensive booze on a high school party, causing Kurt to now totally agree with him. All Kurt knew was that this party was going to be great, but he didn't know that he would end up spilling every single sex story he had of him and Blaine with the entire glee club and he certainly didn't expect to have gotten so close to having sex with Blaine in front of all of them while playing truth or dare.

Once the party had been completely set up, Puck texted everyone to come over now and bring all of their stuff. Blaine was sitting on the couch watching a football game while Kurt's head rested against his shoulder. Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt flipped through an old Vogue, snuggled up to Blaine.

"You guys sure did make yourselves at home," Puck said, rolling his eyes at the adorable couple in his living room. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"If we really made ourselves at home, we would be fucking on your couch, Puck," Blaine said, grinning. Kurt giggled from his seat next to Blaine and snuggled closer to the dark haired boy. Blaine kissed his cheek gently as Puck choked on air in the corner.

"Please, save that for truth or dare, but not on my couch, god," Puck said, half-grinning and half-serious. Blaine smiled and nodded at Puck, but Kurt laughed.

"Okay, so, your bed? How does that sound, baby?" Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly. Puck nearly shouted.

"No! Not my bed, just like, I don't know, try my guest room. Not. My. Bed," Puck said, cringing at the thought of them on his bed. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt back, then pulled away when the doorbell rang.

An hour later, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany were in the corner talking about a rumor about one of the cheerleaders. Puck, Finn and Matt were watching the football game while they talked about sports. Artie and Mike were playing Call of Duty. Everyone was fairly drunk, but nobody was as drunk as Kurt, who thought the wine coolers were soda. Kurt was now smashed, laying on Blaine on the couch and saying random things that popped into his head. Blaine was a little tipsy, but he enjoyed this honest and open Kurt. He also thought Kurt's drunkenness was adorable.

"You do this thing where you scrunch up your nose when you laugh. I think it's cute. I think you're cute. I think you're hot. I think you're sexy. I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, rubbing his hand down Blaine's shirt, tracing random patterns over the dark blue fabric. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "I love you, too. I think you're all of those things. But I also would like to add beautiful to your list. And drunk." Blaine said, laughing softly. Kurt smiled lazily up at him and kissed him after Blaine had pulled away from the first kiss, he pushed forward, kissing him a little harder. Blaine kissed him back, running his and along Kurt's back. Puck cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention but Kurt, who was now sucking on Blaine's neck. Puck laughed at the sight and called Kurt's name, catching his attention, as well. All of the girls stared at Kurt with wide-eyes, unaware that their close friend was so forward and enthusiastic. Blaine groaned when Kurt pulled away to sit up, pulling him back. Kurt obliged and snuggled into Blaine's side while Puck announced that they were playing truth or dare and that he as starting with Santana. She rolled her eyes and answered him.

"Truth, I'm not sucking you off today , Puckerman."

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Puck asked, grinning widely.

"Kurt. I've always wanted to know what it would be like." Santana answered, shrugging. Kurt burst into laughter from Blaine's lap.

"Tell her, baby, what is sex with me like?" Kurt slurred, sinking back into Blaine's side. Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Think of the best sex you've ever had and times that by 1000. Then add infinity. It's fucking amazing." Blaine said, earning him an uncomfortable wince from Finn, a few scandalized looks from the girls and wolf-whistles from the rest of them. Kurt kissed him enthusiastically and pulled away after a little while, leaving Blaine breathless. Santana snickered.

"My turn. Kurt, truth or dare?" Santana said.

Kurt forgot what he had said earlier about no dares and felt confident with all of the alcohol in his system. He smiled brightly.

"Dare!" Kurt shouted. Blaine giggled. He actually _giggled_. He embarrassed himself enough tonight, now he was acting like a swooning, teenage, doe-eyed girl. I mean, he wasn't even _drunk._

Santana caught the giggle and snickered again before turning back to Kurt.

"I dare you guys to make out right now, no holding back. I really want to see Finn get super uncomfortable." Santana said, smiling sweetly at Finn, who had now grown pale. Kurt ignored him and leaped up to kiss Blaine.

Blaine kissed back enthusiastically and ran his hand along Kurt's lower back until he squeezed Kurt's ass. Kurt squeaked slightly, pulling away for a second, grinning devilishly. He lurched forward again, slipping his tongue between Blaine's teeth and sucked on Blaine's bottom lip, grinding down on his boyfriend. They had forgotten about everyone else in the room, who were all either gaping at their "innocent" Kurt, frowning and looking uncomfortable or catcalling and wolf-whistling. Kurt ignored all of the sounds he was hearing from the others and focused on Blaine. Blaine forgot where he was, forgot his name, forgot everything and only knew that Kurt was making out with him and grinding down on him and he just wanted to fuck him.

Kurt pulled away a little, panting and taking a breath, letting out a moan when Blaine sucked on his neck. Now everyone was getting uncomfortable (Finn and most of the guys) or horny (most of the girls) except Puck and Santana and Brittany, Puck and Santana watching, amused, while Brittany had no idea what was going on as she talked to Puck's cat. Kurt jumped as a throat cleared, remembering where he was. He flushed, embarrassed, and Blaine whined at the loss of contact, driving Kurt a little bit more insane. Kurt looked back at Blaine, grabbed his hand and made his way up the stairs to the guest room.

"Where are you going?" Puck called while Santana snickered at Finn, who was now curled into a ball and willing himself to forget that that had happened. Blaine shouted back to him.

"Guest room, see you in an hour or so."

Kurt attacked Blaine and threw him on the bed after they had entered the room. Kurt straddled him, kissing him fiercely as he pulled his clothes off, taking Blaine's off as well. Blaine moaned Kurt's name loudly as Kurt created hickeys all over Blaine's chest and neck. Kurt moaned back at him, turned on to Blaine's voice. Blaine and Kurt were now both naked, kissing passionately. Blaine flipped himself over so that he was laying on his stomach. Kurt looked at him do this, taking the hint and grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

About 25 minutes later, everyone had pretty much forgotten about the couple, moving on with their game of truth or dare. It was Mercedes turn, and everyone was silent as she tried to come up with a dare for Finn. Everyone froze as they heard a loud noise from upstairs.

Puck and Santana held back their laughter as a loud, "Harder, Kurt,_ fuck_," leaked through the floorboards. Everyone else's eyes were wide.

Another loud moan came from upstairs, followed by a high-pitched scream. Santana's eyes were now wide, impressed and now growing uncomfortable as well with the noises. At first, she had found them amusing, but now she felt like she was intruding on something and she had never expected either of them to actually have sex. She still thought of Kurt as a blushing virgin. Puck was going through the same process, when suddenly the noises stopped and footsteps were heard on the floorboards above. About 15 minutes later, the group of people downstairs had already ignored what had happened and were setting up karaoke for Rachel, who was demanding a microphone and to be able to sing.

Kurt and Blaine emerged from the staircase, Kurt looking sober, but disheveled, his hair messy and his face red. Blaine's curls were wilder and his eyes were a little wider, both of their clothes crumpled in certain areas. Santana and Puck were back to their normal selves, having both gotten used to the idea of Kurt not being a virgin, so they naturally gave both Kurt and Blaine sexual comments, asking inappropriate questions to both of them, but they focused on Kurt, particularly for the fact that he was the one who screamed upstairs. Blaine was thankful that Kurt was still a little drunker than him, knowing if he wasn't, there would have already been someone being slapped. Now, karaoke was set up and Rachel was belting out the lyrics to some love song, serenading Finn, who was looking a little embarrassed, but happy, nonetheless. Blaine suddenly had an idea, considering Kurt was now a little more sobered up and Blaine wanted to be romantic. As soon as Rachel was finished, he grabbed her mic and one of the spares, handing it to Kurt as he pulled Kurt up to the middle of the room while Blaine picked the song. Kurt looked at him for a few minutes as the song loaded, clearly wanting to know what they were singing, but when the song started, Kurt already knew. He felt tears well in his eyes, but blinked them away as soon as Blaine started singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

Blaine was singing to Kurt, a genuine and caring look in his eyes as his honey melted into glasz oceans. Kurt was so happy and in love that tears were shining in his eyes as Blaine continued singing. Kurt joined in for the chorus, completely sobered up and feeling like he was high and drunk and sober at the same time, and he was so ecstatic that he had to think to remember the lines.

_Until the end of time._

They repeated those words to each other with a look of pure love in their eyes, realizing their love would never fall, and realizing that they really were forever, no matter what happened. They now knew that they were soulmates. Kurt had a few stray tears escape as this realization dawned him, and rubbed them away furiously. Blaine looked like a totally different person to the glee club. A person that only Kurt had seen, a person that never was harsh. A person who only was caring and passionate and loving. They saw the real Blaine Anderson for the first time.

All of the girls, including Santana, were either teary-eyed or full on sobbing (Rachel). They guys looked at Blaine, clearly impressed with his singing and his effects on his classmates, but also relieved to realize that he seemed like a nice person now. Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked as he carried Kurt, bridal-style (Rachel was now sobbing harder at their adorableness) to the couch. Kurt shook his head before answering.

"N-nothing. I just really love you. A lot. So much, Blaine." Kurt said, his voice breathy as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine smiled warmly at him, pulling him closer to him as they got settled on the couch and the party started up again.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine really paid close attention to anything the rest of the night. They chatted briefly with some people, but they never left the couch unless it was to use the bathroom or get a drink (non-alcoholic, thank you very much). They ended up leaving a couple hours before the party ended, arriving at Kurt's house and changing into each other's pajamas, talking to each other the entire night and watching Disney movies. Kurt and Blaine had never been happier.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine's mood had changed from blissful to dreadful in a matter of 5 minutes. 5 minutes of looking for clothes and realizing that he had none left for tomorrow. 5 minutes to realize that he was going to have to go see his father to grab clothes. 5 minutes to realize that he would, yet again, get beat the living shit out of for no reason, just for the fact that he had left the house when it wasn't safe to be there. He might not even get beaten today. He might actually just have to see his mother's blank expressions or his father's pure hatred without any words or violence. He would rather get beaten than have to deal with their eyes. Their stupid, hate-filled or empty glances were the worst.

Blaine groaned loudly, frustrated to the point where he threw his house keys at the guest room door. Kurt walked in a few seconds later, confused and worried. Kurt had been waiting for Blaine downstairs to go to the Lima Bean and then to the mall. But, as he took in Blaine's house keys, dirty clothes, disgruntled expression and clenched fists, they were going to have to go somewhere a little harsher.

Kurt sighed, taking a seat next to Blaine on the bed. Blaine was holding his head in his hands, looking defeated and sad. Kurt automatically wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him closer to himself, reassuring him as Blaine cried into Kurt's coat-covered-chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm right here, baby. You're not going to go in there alone, I'm going to be right there with you. They can't touch what we have. They can't touch us." Kurt said in a soothing voice while rubbing his hand in small circles on Blaine's lower back. Blaine nodded, his sobs reduced to quiet whimpers. He pulled himself off of Kurt, stood up, wiped his eyes and took Kurt's hand, pulling him close.

"I love you so much." Blaine said, sighing as he rested his forehead against Kurt's. He kissed Kurt softly before pulling away and heading towards the stairs. He winced as he hit the first step, remembering last night at Puck's party. Kurt giggled from behind him.

"If I was strong and muscular like you, I would pick you up, babe. But I'm not, so you can just lean on me when it hurts." Kurt said, smiling at the memory of last night.

"I thought I called you babe and you called me baby?" Blaine asked, not missing that. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You called me baby last night, I'll call you babe whenever I feel like it. I'll call you whatever I want, actually, pookie bear." Kurt said, winking. Blaine groaned.

"Please, no pookie bear, cupcake, honeybun, sweetie pie or anything that resembles food or an animal."

"So I guess scrumptious, sex-tiger is off the table, considering scrumptious is a word for describing food and you have expressed your disdain for animal-resembling pet-names." Kurt quipped.

"I'll make an exception for that and delicious." Blaine said back, smirking. Kurt snorted loudly at this and Blaine now looked confused.

"Mercedes told me the first day you came here that you were 'delish,' and I couldn't help but laugh, because I thought you resembled a supermodel, even with that sexy eyebrow ring." Kurt explained, still laughing slightly as they hit the last step and walked to the kitchen, where Finn was standing with an ice pack on his head and a glass of water in his hands. Kurt wasn't hung over, due to his surprise, so he snickered openly at his stepbrother.

"Rough morning?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"I woke up half-naked on Puck's hardwood floor with a microphone under my head and Rachel snoring while she cuddled with Puck's on Artie's wheelchair. Artie was laying on Mike's lap outside on the front porch. Quinn finally showed up a little after you two left, so I found her sleeping on Mercedes, Tina was cuddled up with Puck, Santana was on top of Puck's refrigerator holding a flower pot and Brittany was on Puck's roof. Don't ask me how. I have no idea. Also, barely anyone was fully clothed. Santana was completely naked, as was Puck and Sam. Sam came with Quinn. I don't know where he is. I think I heard him in the bathroom snoring. What a night. Have fun, wherever you're going. Don't wake me up when you get back." Finn said. By the time he was done talking, Kurt and Blaine were both dying with laughter.

They left the house after Finn went back to his room and got into Blaine's car. Blaine was growing more nervous by the minute. He was shaking by the time they arrived at his large house a while later. Kurt took his hand to catch his attention and kissed him softly on the lips before getting out of the car. The fact that Kurt was coming with him to face his parents managed to make him feel a mixture of terrified and confident. He knew that his father would never touch him in the presence of other people, but he also knew that his father would say a few snarky things to Kurt and Blaine both, and Blaine knew quite well how badly his father could sting people with his words.

"Don't listen to anything he says, okay? His words are ignorant but he still knows how to hit every weak spot with a few sentences. Just don't listen to him. We'll go in, grab clothes, come back out here and leave." Blaine said to Kurt, growing more nervous as they approached his front door. Blaine unlocked the door with a shaky hand and opened it to reveal his mother sitting at a table in their parlor, reading a book and sipping on wine. She glanced up to see who it was and immediately went into her fake country-club act when she noticed a stranger. She said hello to Blaine quickly before introducing herself to Kurt.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Anderson. Who's this, Blaine?" Mrs. Anderson asked, smiling with dead eyes at her son, still not noticing Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's. Kurt could sense her insensitivity towards her own son and greeted her with fake kindness.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend. We have to grab some things before we go on our coffee date," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer to his side. He watched Mrs. Anderson's fake smile disappear as she walked into the parlor, sitting down and picking up her book as she sipped on her wine again, looking miserable. It was like they had never even stepped foot inside the house.

Blaine took this as an opportunity to walk quickly up the stairs with Kurt's hand in his, determined on getting out of the house before his father noticed them. Kurt followed him, pulling out the largest suitcase in Blaine's closet and throwing all of his clothes in there as Blaine picked up everything he needed and planned on packing for when he moved out and threw it all in the large suitcase. He threw all of his books(there wasn't many, just the series of Harry Potter and a fairytale book that he had kept since he was a little boy), his extra electronic cords, his sheet music, his old iPods and MP3 players, as well as a Nintendo 64 and all of the games and extras he had for it. Now was the harder part. His dad was downstairs in the kitchen, he could tell, but he had to grab his trust fund papers and his inheritance from his accepting grandparents who lived in Italy. He made his way to his father's office slowly and quietly. Kurt followed behind him, moving just as slowly as Blaine. They got into the office and Blaine grabbed his file from his dad's file cabinet, checking to make sure everything that he needed was in it. It was. They made their way back to Blaine's room and placed the file inside the suitcase, zipped it up, and began working on a bathroom-bag. They both froze at the sound of a man clearing his throat.

"Hello, Blaine. Blaine's friend. Rebecca told me about you, but she forgot to mention that you're a walking stereotype." Blaine's father stood in the doorway, glaring at Kurt. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt didn't even flinch. Kurt stepped forward and held out his hand towards the older man.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I am a walking stereotype, actually. Except for the fact that I can put together a car engine in under 7 minutes and that I can identify a car's year, make, model and engine from over a mile away. But other than that, I'm a classic gay." Kurt said, smiling as if they were joking around. Blaine's father shook his hand warily, looking utterly confused. He turned his gaze back to Blaine.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, gesturing to Blaine's suitcase and nearly empty room.

"Moving out. I got the trust fund papers, Poppa's and Nonna's inheritance, I will be 18 in a few days, so I'm moving out and getting out of your hair forever." Blaine said, glaring harshly. His father returned the expression.

"Good, don't come back. No son of mine will be a fa-"

"Don't you /dare/ call him that. Just walk away. Blaine is so much better of a person than you or your wife. You can't accept your own son for something that he can't control and you both are horrible people for treating him like anything less than family, let alone ignoring him or hurting him or calling him /that/. We'll be gone within 10 minutes. I suggest that you leave this room right now, because my father owns more than a few shotguns and a flamethrower, and I, for one, will not hesitate to cut you. You can't just be a jerk to your son because of something that he cannot control. You have no right to tell him what he is, that's not your job. It's your job to love him unconditionally, but you failed at that already. At least I'm here to love him unconditionally, because that is exactly what I'm going to do." Kurt snarled, fuming. Blaine's father looked at him in shock, sizing him up mentally, but deciding to just walk away, not wanting the bad publicity.

As soon as the man left the room, Blaine wrapped himself in Kurt's arms, kissing him roughly.

* * *

"Thank you so much. You're amazing. That was amazing. I love you so much." Blaine whispered. Kurt visibly relaxed from his tense composure and held Blaine tightly to his chest.

"It was too much, Blaine. He can say whatever he wants to me, I mean, I /am/ pretty gay and it wasn't really hurtful, but the second he says anything to you, especially calling you /that/, I flip. I'm surprised I didn't kick him. I love you, too." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. 3 minutes later, after double checking that he had everything, Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and set it on his nightstand, along with his key to the house. He was taking the car, his father didn't care, so he kept those keys, and they made their way down the stairs. Blaine's mom was in the kitchen and his father had left for the bar after Kurt told him off. Blaine's mom stood in the kitchen, crying as she wrapped up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Her hair was out of its tight bun, her makeup was running and as soon as she saw Blaine, she ran towards him, throwing her arms around her son. Blaine looked baffled. She stood up again after a few moments.

"I heard everything that Kurt said and h-he's right, I'm a horrible mother and I can't believe how awful I've treated you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but if I ever leave him, which I'm planning on doing, I want you to keep my number so I can at least know you're alive. I never stopped loving you, Blaine. You're my little prince. I was just temporarily blinded by your father which is no excuse. I'm so sorry. Kurt, please take good care of him. Take these cookies, they used t-to be your favorite. If you're ever ready to give m-me another chance, keep my number and I'll be there. By the way, Kurt, I think you're a very lovely and strong young man and I think Blaine is lucky to have you. I love you so much, Blaine. In the meantime, call your sister, Meagan. She finally moved in to her apartment in New York. She just bought her knew phone. I love you, Blaine. I'll fix this." Mrs. Anderson said between sobs, handing Kurt a plate of cookies and hugging Blaine again, who now had tears running down his cheeks. He nodded when she pulled away.

"Ti amo, Mama," Blaine said, making his way to the front of the house, looking relieved. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled at him slightly.

"Ti amo, principe," she responded, waving.

Kurt and Blaine packed the car in silence, both taking in what just happened. After everything was in the car, Blaine started crying again, but this time, they were tears of relief and happiness. Kurt automatically enveloped him in his arms and comforted him until Blaine stopped crying and looked at Kurt with swollen, red eyes.

"She said she loved me in Italian. I haven't heard her speak Italian since I was 12. My mom loves me again, Kurt. I get to tell my sister about you, finally. Meagan is amazing. She's my best friend. I have my mother back and my sister back and I'm safe again. And it's all thanks to you. You're so amazing. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, you're my soulmate." Blaine said, melting into Kurt's gaze. Kurt's heart fluttered, as normal, and he smiled at Blaine before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's go home, baby." Kurt said, gesturing towards the car. Blaine nodded and smiled at him as he sat down in the passenger seat. The drive home was quiet, Blaine falling asleep as soon as they hit the main road. Kurt listened to the soft background music of the radio, humming along to some of the music, but mainly staying quiet and listening to Blaine talk in his sleep again.

"Beautiful Kurt," Blaine sighed in his sleep. This was one of his reoccurring sayings. Most if the things he said were just describing Kurt, like an adjective that was followed by Kurt's name. But today, something caught Kurt's attention. Blaine was saying his first name over and over again. That was really weird. It was like he was dreaming about himself.

"Blaine.. Blaine.. Blaine Hummel… Kurt and Blaine Hummel…" Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, causing him to cough a bit and Blaine began to awaken.

"We there yet, babe?" Blaine said, his voice thick with sleep. Kurt just shook his head, the coughing had subsided, but he still hadn't gained back the right amount of air. Blaine groaned and drifted back to sleep, still emotionally exhausted. Kurt tried to regain his train of thought, but he couldn't. He was absolutely ecstatic with the knowledge that Blaine had thought as far into their future as Kurt had. Kurt blinked back tears and smiled brightly for the rest of the ride, listening to Blaine repeat their names over and over again in his sleep.

Blaine woke up just as they were entering Lima to find Kurt smiling at him with such love and awe in his eyes that it made Blaine's heart swell and he felt his breath catch in his throat. After the first few moments of basking in Kurt's sudden burst of ecstasy and passion, Blaine became confused.

"It's not that I mind, but why are you so happy all of a sudden? You look like I just asked you to marry me or something." Blaine said. Kurt giggled excitedly at the last sentence and blushed, turning away from Blaine.

"You know how you talk in your sleep?" Kurt asked, his voice airy and light.

"Yes, I know."

"What were you dreaming about? And tell the truth, no matter how sappy."

"Uhh…" Blaine stammered, embarrassed. He crossed his fingers in hopes that Kurt wouldn't get all freaked out and continued. "I was getting married. To you." Blaine said, blushing.

"I knew it! You think about our future, too! Yes!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine regained his confidence and smiled at Kurt as he parked the car in the driveway, kissing him as soon as he got to Kurt. They pulled out Blaine's suitcase and bathroom bag, Kurt carrying the cookies and the lighter bag inside while Blaine rolled the huge suitcase with ease. Kurt had called his dad on the way to Blaine's mansion and had explained the entire situation and Burt had already been begging for Blaine to move in after Finn called Burt, telling him that Blaine had gotten Kurt home safely after the party and had barely drank at all, also managing to clean up the house. Burt also found out about the entire Karofsky situation from Finn, so he automatically wanted Blaine in the house as much as possible. Plus, given his family situation, Burt had insisted that Blaine lived with them. Blaine had been surprised at the sheer generosity that Burt had given him and made a mental note to buy him something really nice for Father's Day.

Now, as they sat in Blaine's newly-decorated room, Blaine let himself truly think about how much Kurt had changed his life and made him better. He wanted to give something back to Kurt, something tangible and heartfelt and meaningful, something filled with sentimental value. Blaine had finally decided on what he would do by the time Kurt had dragged him back into Kurt's room and had asked Blaine which movie he had wanted to watch. Blaine responded by pointing at Bambi, missing the pained look on Kurt's face as he picked up the movie and started it. Blaine just smiled to himself as he thought of Kurt's gift, and then settled in next to him on the bed.

A little bit later, Kurt was now crying, no wait, sobbing. Kurt was sobbing into the pillow, having paused the movie. Blaine wasn't sure why, but Kurt had been tense throughout the entire beginning of the movie, as if he were waiting for a punch to the gut. But now, Kurt was just lying there, sobbing into his pillow. Blaine comforted him as best as he could as he tried to figure out what had happened when his eyes landed on the television. The scene it was paused on was the scene directly after Bambi's mother had been shot. Then, it dawned on Blaine. This movie must have triggered some old memories for Kurt, memories of how his mother was shot at a robbery of a grocery store. And Bambi was all alone and scared and had really nobody who understood him anymore.

Kurt was Bambi. Kurt had told Blaine how his father had always loved and supported Kurt but had never understood him as much as his mom did until sophomore year. This movie hit Kurt way too close to home. Blaine instantaneously pulled Kurt in his arms and rubbed his back, soothingly. He turned off the television and felt the guilt build up inside him.

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay, I know it hurts, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's not your fault, Blaine. You couldn't have known. You would have had to read my mind and psychologically analyzed me. I just miss her so much sometimes and this movie brings back memories. It used to be her favorite, you know? Ironic, isn't it? She said she liked it because even through everything, Bambi managed to grow into a strong buck and had managed to stay a fighter and never give up." Kurt said, his breathing unsteady and jagged. Blaine held him closer and squeezed him tightly against his chest. That night, they didn't watch another movie. Kurt stopped crying a little later and they went out for coffee, the barista named Brittany commenting on how adorable they were together and kicking out some McKinley hockey player when he glared at them, disgusted. They barely noticed the guy, but Brittany kicked him out anyway, calling him a douchebag. Kurt made sure to leave her a twenty dollar bill on the counter. They went home after they drank their coffee and spent the rest of the night talking about old family memories and snuggling up against each other.

The next morning, Friday morning, went by pretty fast. Kurt and Blaine made it their priority to spend time with each other the entire day and not leave the house. Kurt didn't even wake up early to do his moisturizing routine, which was a decision that made Blaine's eyebrows nearly disappear into his curly hair, which he decided against brushing. They tangled themselves together on Kurt's bed, which was becoming a habit that Blaine never wanted to rid, and kissed each other at every spare moment when they weren't watching Mulan or Beauty and the Beast or another one of Kurt's many Disney DVDs. Kurt and Blaine had decided to take this day as a lazy day mainly because of all of the drama from the previous day. Plus, Kurt was feeling a little under the weather. Not that Blaine minded, or stopped kissing him, actually. Kurt has assumed it was because his boyfriend was just sacking the moments that they had like this until Burt would come back, but Blaine was actually just really happy. There were no more family problems for him. He still had to talk to Meagan, of course, but that was never a problem. He had always gotten along extremely well with his sister and their relationship was never the least bit rocky.

But now, he was happy. He had a family. People cared about him. Kurt changed his life. Kurt made him do things that he never expected from himself. His only conflict at the moment was figuring out how he wanted to thank Kurt and he had no idea what way he could. Blaine just wanted to make sure Kurt knew how much he meant to Blaine. He wanted him to know how simply amazing he was and needed to find a way of telling him besides using words. Because, sometimes, Blaine would think to himself about how words couldn't compare to how much he loved Kurt. Plus, he knew how much Kurt loved romance, and Blaine was really trying to appeal to Kurt's romantic side.

That's why when Kurt was watching television and they started talking about New York Fashion Week that was starting up tomorrow, Blaine came up with the perfect idea. A few months later as they hit the spring break, he would give Kurt the perfect present.

* * *

"Blaine! How did you get these?!" Kurt asked, his hands shaking as he grasped tickets for the second row for Fashion Week. Blaine had just taken him out to dinner at Kurt's favorite restaurant in Westerville and had the tickets in a thin package, as well as a pair of tickets to New York and room cards to a hotel. Blaine smiled at him.

"Meagan is friends with one of the designer's daughters. When I called her a few months ago, she was talking about Fashion Week and I was reminded of you fanboying about it. You were adorable, by the way. So, she said she could get us tickets and these were express-mailed by the next morning. It's my way of showing you how much you mean to me and how much I care. Sometimes I feel like I don't show you enough. And, it's not like you're going alone. I'll be there, too. Think of it as a romantic weekend." Blaine said, smiling widely. Kurt was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth forming an "o". After a few seconds of silence from Kurt, Blaine tumbled backwards a few steps as Kurt leapt into him arms and kissed him soundly. Blaine kissed back and curled his hands around Kurt's waist. Kurt pulled away a few minutes later and grabbed his coat, placing a tip on the table and dragging Blaine to the parking lot. Blaine followed obediently, smiling briefly at the waitress who was staring at them, snickering at Kurt's forward attitude. Once they finally made it to the car, Blaine found himself being pushed against the car and kissed by Kurt. Kurt kissed him hungrily and trailed his lips along Blaine's jaw, making his way to Blaine's partially exposed neck. He grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin, receiving a shiver from Blaine, who moaned softly.

"I'm guessing you liked the gift?" Blaine said, breathing heavily. Kurt pulled his lips back up to Blaine's and kissed him again, more gently and soft.

"I love it. I love you. So much." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper as he leaned into Blaine, nuzzling his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine responded by wrapping his arm around Kurt and pulling him closer.

After another 10 minutes of snuggling against the car, they decided it would be a good idea to get going because of the early morning they had. Their plane left at 10 in the morning and it took them an hour to get there. Kurt had asked if he needed to call his dad, but Blaine explained that he had already asked him. Now, the only person he had to talk to was Finn. And that's exactly what he did once they got back home.

"Finn; Blaine and I are going to New York City Fashion Week tomorrow. He bought us tickets and Dad approved. We'll be back by Tuesday. School starts back up on Wednesday." Kurt said, not taking his eyes off of Blaine, a smile plastered to his lips.

"Okay. Wait, like, big New York City? What if something happens? Just be careful, dude. You're my little brother. Don't get hurt." Finn said. Kurt snorted.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I'm 3 months older than you. And don't call me dude. Goodnight, Finn. See you in a few days." Kurt said, hugging Finn before going back to his room with Blaine to start packing.

"I already packed all of our bathroom stuff and my stuff," Blaine said, gesturing towards the bags towards the door. Kurt nodded, smiling as he pulled out a large suitcase. It took him an hour and a half, but he finally managed to create 8 outfits. Blaine chuckled at the amount, but made no comment until the suitcases were packed in the car.

"I'm sure you would have been fine with just 4 outfits, we'll only be there for three days, and that includes tomorrow." Blaine said. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You do realize who you're talking to, don't you?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed his cheek. Blaine sighed contently.

"I do, and I also realize that he looks absolutely sexy in any clothes." Blaine said, chuckling softly when Kurt blushed.

"How do you do that?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet as he pressed their foreheads together gently.

"Do what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it over Kurt's own heart, which was now beating at an extremely rapid pace.

"This," Kurt whispered, looking up into Blaine's eyes, like liquid gold dripping into a two sapphire oceans. Blaine's eyes widened at the contact with Kurt's unsteady pulse and he instinctively pulled Kurt closer to him, pressing Kurt's hand against Blaine's own chest, which had a heart rate eerily similar to that of Kurt.

"You do it to me, too. You take my breath away. But, before we both die of heart attacks, we should get going to the airport. I want you to see New York City before you die, baby." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead softly as they headed down to the car.

Once they had gotten their bags checked on to the airline and had gone through security, they stopped at the Hudson News to pick up the newest Vogue and some snacks for the plane trip. Kurt had grabbed a bag of potato chips, a Diet Coke and a root beer for Blaine while Blaine had immediately ran to the candy section and picked up gummy bears(for Kurt, of course), 2 bags of M&Ms, a pack of Sour Skittles and a movie-size package of Sour Patch Kids. Kurt snorted at Blaine as he filled his arms with candy, finding his childish behavior endearing and ironic, considering the ring that was looped through his eyebrow ring. They left the store after they had paid and headed to their terminal, where Blaine grabbed their tickets. Their _first class_ tickets.

"First class?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. Blaine just nodded his head absently, distracted with his stubbornly-wrapped candy. Kurt huffed, took the candy and tore it open with one try and handed it back to a blushing Blaine.

"I loosened it," Blaine mumbled. Kurt giggled.

"I know you did, baby." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled back at him before shoving a handful of candy into his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his iPhone. He had just sent a message to Mercedes explaining where they were going and when he would be back when the airline called for first-class to be boarded. Kurt stood up abruptly, handing his ticket to Blaine and feeling his nerves of flying start to build up. Blaine handed their tickets to the lady and she scanned them while Kurt stood behind him, becoming more aware of how badly his hands were shaking. Blaine thanked the lady and walked through the doors leading to the airplane. Kurt was right next to him in a few seconds, squeezing his hand while he tried to calm himself down. Blaine had seemed to notice the death grip and turned to Kurt, resting his hand on his cheek.

"I've got you, you're not getting hurt. The flight is only 2 hours long and then we'll be on the ground. I love you, you can do this." Blaine said in a soothing voice. He kissed Kurt gently before taking his hand again and leading him to the airplane.

Once they were seated, Kurt felt his heart rate start to slow down a little. His nerves calmed even more when Blaine moved up the armrest and snaked his hand around Kurt's waist, pulling him in. Kurt sighed and buried his head into Blaine's chest, finding comfort and warmth. Blaine's hands immediately found Kurt's hair and he ran them through it soothingly. By the time the coach passengers were boarding, Kurt felt safer than he did in a car.

That is, of course, until the plane started moving.

Blaine immediately felt Kurt's body tense as the plane jerked slightly and backed up slowly. As they taxied, Kurt only grew more terrified. His arms clung tightly to Blaine's torso and he was basically sitting on Blaine's lap. Blaine gently slid him over a little and tugged his seatbelt on. Kurt did the same, but left it loose. He wasn't planning on sitting on his seat for the entire plane trip; he was going to be curled up against Blaine, praying to a God he didn't believe in, that they would not die. They stopped taxiing and the safety clip started to play. Kurt's eyes were glued to the television screen in front of him as he memorized each procedure before he felt himself start to hyperventilate. The pilot was on the loudspeaker, telling the passengers that they were going to be in the air in about 5 minutes. Kurt felt his heart rate grow violently in speed and clenched his hands into fists. Blaine took note of Kurt's behavior and the announcement and automatically rubbed his hand along Kurt's back. Kurt leaned into the touch, still panicking.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. We'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen. Just try to relax. Once we're in the air, it feels better." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded.

"I love you." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, feeling a lot better and blushing slightly, his cheeks fringed with pink.

Kurt sat back up in his seat and closed his eyes tightly. The plane began to make progressively loud noises while the engine heated up and Kurt knew they would be departing within the next 2 minutes. As the engine finally reached its peak, the plane moved forward, growing faster and faster as Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as tight as they would go and grabbed Blaine's hand, seeking comfort and reassurance, which he got. The front of the plane lifted up slightly and Kurt's grip loosened. Once they were finally completely in the air, Kurt felt a lot better. A little nervous, but not nearly as bad as he felt earlier. Once the seatbelt sign turned off, he turned his head towards Blaine, who was looking at him, searching Kurt's eyes to see how he was feeling. Kurt smiled lightly and kissed him on the cheek. Blaine let out a breath. Kurt took of his own seatbelt, realizing that Blaine's had been off since they had hit the air. Kurt then proceeded to curl up to Blaine's side as the beginning of some movie started and a flight attendant made her rounds with drinks.

An hour later, they were halfway through the flight, and Blaine was absently stroking Kurt's hair as they were curled up together between their seats. Kurt's breath was steady and his eyes were closed as he became enveloped into a deep sleep. Blaine turned his attention back to his sleeping boyfriend and kissed his forehead lightly, making Kurt mutter Blaine's name and pull himself closer to Blaine, sighing gently in his sleep. Blaine smiled lazily at him and let his own eyes flutter shut. He relaxed into Kurt completely, breathing in Kurt's scent of jasmine, vanilla and roses. They slept briefly, both waking up after the pilot told all of the passengers that they would be landing in New York in about 10 minutes. Blaine had woke up not knowing where he was, as did Kurt, but they both smiled warmly at each other when they realized they woke up on a plane, curled up together, on their way to a weekend get-away. They separated reluctantly when the seatbelt sign turned back on and prepared themselves to land. Kurt was now freaking out again while Blaine held his hand reassuringly and kissed his cheek every time Kurt squeezed back. Kurt had realized that after the first two times he squeezed and now was preoccupied with acting nervous while he just secretly loved the affection. Blaine noticed Kurt's slight change in attitude after the next three times Kurt feigned nerves but kept kissing him anyway.

They landed with Kurt blushing and Blaine smiling smugly after he had called him out. Kurt smiled back and took his hand, not that nervous but still wanting to get off of the plane desperately. Blaine checked his phone once they entered the airport and noticed that it was only noon and they had the rest of the day for sightseeing and cuddling in their hotel. Once they retrieved their bags from the carousel, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the parking lot where their rental car was. Blaine loaded the bags into the back seat while Kurt set up the GPS in the front, both jittery and excited. After they had made their way onto the main route to their hotel, Kurt gasped as he took in the city. Blaine smiled at his reaction, remembering the first time he had seen the city and had let out a squeal, earning a snicker from his sister and an annoyed look from his father. Blaine shrugged off the memory and turned his attention back to the road. Kurt was gaping at the skyscrapers and the entire scenery, his hand in Blaine's as he held back squeals.

"Do you like it, babe? It's pretty big. Sometimes people find it overwhelming." Blaine said, fully aware that Kurt /loved/ the city already. Kurt nodded enthusiastically and let out a squeak, blushing. Blaine chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's hand, causing Kurt's blush to darken into a deeper red.

After they had finally arrived at their hotel, Kurt's eyes were wide and his smile was breathtaking. Blaine got out of the car and gave it to the valet after plucking their bags out of the car. They checked in as Kurt gaped wider at the inside of the fancy hotel. They made their way up to their room as Kurt took in every detail with awe. Once they had gotten to their room, Blaine opened their door to their suite, causing Kurt's gape to go even wider, if possible. Blaine strolled in and placed the bags in the bedroom next to their king-sized bed. He turned back to Kurt, about to ask him what he wanted to do the rest of the day, but was interrupted by Kurt's lips crashing against his own and Kurt's hands winding in his hair. Blaine responded eagerly, kissing him back as he was being pushed back onto the bed. Kurt pulled away for air and let out a shaky whisper.

"This hotel is the exact one I've always dreamt of staying in, this city is amazing and I love you so much for doing all of this."

Blaine ran his hand along Kurt's chest and smiled sincerely at him.

"I love you too, baby. I'm glad you like it. What do you want to do for the rest of the day? We could go to the Statue of Liberty or Time Square or we could shop…" Blaine trailed off, seeing Kurt's eyes widen in excitement. Kurt smiled at him brightly.

"All of it!" Kurt exclaimed, yanking Blaine in for another kiss.

They went sight-seeing and acted like true tourists that entire day, gathering pictures of different monuments, and by the time they made it back to the hotel, they were both exhausted. Kurt took a quick shower and threw on some pajamas and slipped into bed next to Blaine, spooning him. It only took a few minutes for Kurt to fall into the deep sleep Blaine was in, and by 11 that night, they were both out of it.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, the bed beside him was cold and he sat up, searching the room for Blaine. When he realized that Blaine had left, he glanced at the clock, which read 9:18 in the morning. Kurt just shrugged and got out of bed, unable to get back to sleep without Blaine beside him. He took a shower and fixed his hair and got dressed by 9:57. A few minutes later, Blaine walked in, carrying two cups of coffee. Kurt smiled when he saw him and wrapped his arms around his waist after setting the coffee down on the counter. Blaine smiled at him and kissed his cheek swiftly.

"I woke up a little while ago and you weren't here, so I couldn't get back to sleep." Kurt said, intertwining their fingers and leading Blaine into the main room on the couch.

"I had to go do some stuff, I'm sorry baby." Blaine said sheepishly.

"It's okay. What are we doing today?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"I have some plans for us, but it's a surprise." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in response, still smiling brightly.

"Let's go, then." Kurt said eagerly, rushing to grab his room key and his money. Blaine just chuckled and grabbed their coffees.

"Blaine, it's beautiful. Did you set this up?" Kurt asked, his voice breathless. They were standing in the middle of Central Park, which was decorated heavily with Christmas lights and lanterns. It was completely lit up. Right now, it was 8:37 and they had just gotten to Central Park from an entire day of more sightseeing and shopping. Kurt was taking in his surroundings, eyes wide and heart beating rapidly.

"I did, I just really wanted this moment to be special." Blaine said from behind him.

"Why this moment specifically? Am I missing something?" Kurt asked, trying to calculate any important moment that he might have missed.

"Turn around, Kurt." Blaine said from behind him. Kurt did as he was instructed and his heart flipped.

"Blaine? Is this real? This is happening.. Oh my god." Kurt sputtered, his breathing jagged and his heart pounding in his chest. Blaine was kneeling on one knee in front of him, smiling brightly with a velvet box, unopened in his palm.

"Yes, this is happening. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; I have never loved another as much as I love you. You are the only thing in my life that makes any sense; the only thing that keeps me going. You are my entire world, you are my life, you're the key to my happiness. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As my husband. Forever." Blaine said, his voice shaking and his nerves on edge. Kurt had a hand over his mouth to keep out a squeak. His eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Blaine asked, popping open the ring box to reveal a platinum ring with tiny diamonds imbedded through it. Kurt squeaked through his hand and threw his arms around Blaine, tumbling both of them to the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Kurt squealed, smiling wider than Blaine had ever seen. Blaine took out the ring and slid it onto Kurt's ring finger, grinning.

"You need one now!" Kurt exclaimed after a few minutes of admiring the ring. They were still sitting on the ground.

"I do, but I already got one. Just in case you said yes. I wasn't sure, though. I kept it in its box instead of wearing it. I didn't want to jinx it." Blaine explained, pulling another box out of his pocket and slipping on a dark, titanium ring that had a few onyx imbedded throughout it. Kurt smiled brightly and took it out, pulling Blaine to his feet and sliding the ring on Blaine's finger.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…" Kurt sang, trailing off and gazing into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes, yes it does." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

They stayed like that for an hour, just kissing and hugging and singing lyrics from random love songs, until they both grew tired and cold. Then, they decided to head back to the hotel to just snuggle and sleep, which is precisely what they did.

* * *

_**-Wedding-**_

After their magical weekend in NYC, Kurt had told his entire family, even though they already knew. Mercedes was the first of the Glee kids to know besides Finn and Rachel. They all had been super supportive of the entire situation. Rachel was by far the most supportive, offering help with everything that went into planning. Kurt had decided to plan it himself, having the perfect idea set up in his mind. He wanted his dream wedding, making him both stressed and insanely determined. Blaine helped with a lot of the stuff that went into planning, mainly handling the music, food and anything that didn't require any design coordinating. Kurt wanted it all to look very classy and chic and unique, so he had picked out the bridesmaid's gowns quickly. He met Meagan while he was meeting with all of their bridesmaids and they both had hit it off. They were both now good friends, but that still didn't relieve the nerves of meeting the rest of the good side of Blaine's family. Blaine had patched a lot of things up with his mother in the months leading up to the wedding and now their relationship was tighter than it had ever been. His mother actually had bought them plane tickets for their honeymoon in Paris for their engagement gift.

Now, Kurt was standing at a large, antique mirror, staring at his reflection and smiling brightly. His smile faltered slightly when he thought about how much he had wanted his mother to be there, but he knew that if she could be, she would be. He shrugged it off, focusing on his happiness. Blaine was right outside those doors, waiting to walk with him. Kurt adjusted his tie once more and fixed his hair slightly, a smile still plastered on his face, despite his nerves.

"You ready, boo?" Mercedes called from outside his door.

"Yeah, I think I am." Kurt said, his voice shaky. He walked out the door, revealing Mercedes who was standing in a deep, indigo dress that Kurt had made for all of his bridesmaids. Mercedes got tears in her eyes once she saw Kurt and she smiled at him.

"I'll go get him. Stay here." Mercedes said.

A few minutes later, Blaine's hand was in his and music was playing softly from a grande piano. Kurt kept his eyes glued to the arch ahead of them as they walked. They didn't want to see each other until they made it to the end. They had decided on walking together because they didn't think either one of them was more feminine than the other and wanted it to seem more equal. Plus, Kurt noted silently, he didn't think he could move without Blaine by his side.

At last, they had made it to the end of the well-decorated aisle and turned away from each other to hug their parents. Blaine's mother kissed him on the cheek, her eyes filled with tears and a warm smile on her face. Kurt's father was trying to blink away his own tears as he pulled away from Kurt, also smiling just as warmly. Carole hugged Kurt as well, wishing him luck, while Puck clapped a hand to Blaine's shoulder and shot him a thumbs up. Puck was Blaine's best man and Finn was Kurt's. Finn just smiled at his brother. Mercedes, Kurt's maid of honor, shot him a watery grin and sniffled quietly. Meagan was Blaine's maid of honor and she had done the same as Mercedes.

The ceremony was filled with their own teary vows and sniffles coming from every direction. There was so much love in that church that it had overwhelmed people. Both grooms had gasped once they had finally turned to view each other, taking in their almost-husband's outfit and smile and /everything/. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand while Kurt recited his vows and Kurt had cried silently throughout Blaine's own vows. When they finally were pronounced husbands for life, they kissed briefly, both giggling and smiling and ecstatic. Their guests clapped loudly, most of the glee guys making wolf-whistles at the happy couple.

Their first dance was perfect, their meal was perfect, their entire night had gone by without a hitch. They chatted briefly with guests and never left each other's sides.

* * *

_**-First Child-**_

"I think we should name her Blaire or Briar." Kurt said, sprawled out on their leather couch inside their large NYC flat. It had been almost two years since their wedding and they were now a few days away from their surrogate's due date. Blaine chuckled from the kitchen.

"Why do you insist on names that have at least 3 letters of my own name, Kurt?" Blaine asked, still chuckling. His hair was loose and curly at the top of his head and his eyebrow ring had been taken out since that legendary weekend in NYC their senior year. He had first taken it out the day after he had proposed.

"I just love saying your name, so I want to enjoy the baby's name just as much." Kurt said, pouting slightly. Kurt hadn't changed much in looks, growing another half inch, to Blaine's dismay, but other than that, staying the same.

"By that logic, we should name her Kurtalina." Blaine said, smiling.

"You're hilarious. Really, a true riot. What are you thinking for names?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What about Elizabeth?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet and hopeful. Kurt's face immediately softened at his mother's name, but he shook his head slowly.

"I don't want her thinking that she has to live up to anyone. I want her name to be unique." Kurt said, thinking hard.

"So that also takes out any name that resembles Kurt or Blaine." Blaine pointed out. Kurt sighed and walked over to the movie bin, giving up on the name-search for the moment, when it hit him.

"Aurora Violetta," Kurt said, picking up their copy of Sleeping Beauty and setting it on their counter.

"It has an Italian feel and it reminds me of our favorite pastime; watching Disney movies. Plus, Sleeping Beauty is your favorite." Kurt explained. Blaine's face lit up at the name and he strolled out of the kitchen swiftly. He wrapped his arms around Kurt gently, and pulled him in, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You are a genius, baby." Blaine said, turning back to the kitchen. Kurt blushed silently and strolled back to the couch triumphantly.

A few weeks later, they welcomed their home to a new member of the family with big, glasz eyes and dark, curly hair. They had Meagan be their surrogate, considering she looked like an older, girl-version of Blaine. Aurora Violetta Anderson-Hummel was welcomed into a world of love.

* * *

_**-Second Child-**_

For their second child, Kurt and Blaine had decided to go with Kurt's cousin, Willow, as their surrogate. She had Kurt's chestnut colored hair and the same bone structure, with the only differences as her eyes and her slightly tanner skin. She got the gender a while back and now Aurora was getting excited about her new baby sister that would be arriving quite soon. Aurora helped quite a bit in figuring out the name.

They were watching Disney movies with their newly-three year old daughter. She had just recently learned that they were having another baby and she was excited, trying to offer them names like Princess or Ladybug, which were both adorable, but turned down.

Now, they had finally settled her down and she was sitting above Kurt, her legs dangling over his shoulders as she sat, perched on the back of their couch, playing with Blaine's loose curls. Kurt was rubbing lightly along her legs with his fingertips on one of his hands as the other hand was entwined with Blaine's. Mulan was finally reaching an end, to Kurt's secret relief. It wasn't his favorite Disney movie, but he watched with no complaints to Blaine or Aurora. Aurora slid her legs off of Kurt and rolled down to the seat of the couch next to him before jumping off and running to the movie bin, her dark, silky curls bouncing behind her.

"What movie do you want to watch now, Rorie Bear?" Blaine called, pulling Kurt towards him a little more. Kurt smiled at where their daughter was, her face scrunched up in frustration.

"She looks like you when she does that," Blaine whispered, nodding in Aurora's direction. Kurt laughed softly and kissed Blaine before turning back to face their daughter.

"Daddy, where is The Little Mermaid?" Aurora asked, turning towards Kurt.

"It's out here already, I brought it out when you had me get Mulan." Kurt said, gesturing towards the coffee table. Aurora smiled cheekily at him and skipped towards them.

"Can you please put it in?" Aurora asked politely, batting her eyelashes. Blaine snickered from his seat next to Kurt. Kurt ignored him.

"Sure thing, baby. Go get some more popcorn." Kurt said, smiling as he placed the used DVD into their player. Aurora skipped happily back to the kitchen.

"She has us wrapped around her finger already." Blaine said, still snickering.

"I know, babe. What's so funny?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow at Blaine, who was now shaking his head.

"She got that one from you. Nobody else has that power on me. And the eyelashes? All you." Blaine said, grinning smugly.

"She got her charm and manners from you, though. And her curiosity is all your side of the family." Kurt quipped, curling back into Blaine's side as the movie began to play.

A few minutes later, Aurora came back in, carrying 3 bowls of popcorn. She beamed at her parents.

"I brought us all popcorn!" Aurora said, her beam growing slightly shyer. Kurt smiled, resisting the urge to coo. Blaine picked her up and twirled her around in the air before kissing her cheek and setting her back on top of the couch in her spot. They ate in silence for a little while until Aurora came up with an idea.

"So, if I was named after your favorite princess," Aurora said, poking Blaine. "Why doesn't the baby get your favorite princess' name?" She finished, now poking Kurt. Blaine looked at his husband and smiled. Kurt smiled back and then turned his head towards Aurora.

"I think that's great, but I want it to name in an 'a' and Ariel doesn't end in an 'a', darling." Kurt said, a little disappointed.

"Ariella. Ariella Rosalina. Rosalina like Nana Rebecca's middle name." Aurora said, beaming brightly at her own idea. Kurt's eyes went wide and he smiled widely.

"That's perfect, baby! You're so smart!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up and swooping Aurora into his arms and heading to the kitchen. Blaine followed behind, smiling at the name and the fact that their daughter had come up with it.

"Where are we going, Daddy? The movie?" Aurora asked in between giggles.

"I'm baking a cake." Kurt responded, smiling.

"Why?" Aurora pressed.

"I like to bake when I'm happy or proud of someone or something. You are getting a cake for being so smart!" Kurt said, eliciting a giggle from his daughter and a snicker from Blaine, who watched the whole thing from the doorway.

So, that is why, 4 days later, Aurora was eating the last piece of cake from the refrigerator as Kurt fed Ariella Rosalina Anderson-Hummel in the seat across from Blaine. Their baby girl had wavey, chestnut hair and deep, honey-hazel eyes. Her skin was a little darker than Aurora and Kurt, and the baby girl was as stunning as her sister.

* * *

_**-4 months later-**_

"Daddy!" Aurora called from her pink room.

"What do you need, baby?" Blaine called from his office.

"Not you, Daddy, other Daddy." Aurora replied.

"Yes, Princess?" Kurt said, walking into the pink room.

"I'm bored. Can I sit with you in your office?" Aurora asked politely.

"Why don't we go shopping instead? We can bring Daddy B with us and I can have Auntie Tana watch our little mermaid. Go tell Daddy, Princess." Kurt said, fixing his daughter's lacy, white bow. Aurora beamed at him before spinning around and skipping down the stairs, her light blue sundress flouncing behind her.

"Daddy B! We're going shopping! We have to drop Ariella off at Auntie Tana's. Go get ready!" Aurora said after she finally caught her breath. Aurora tried her best to pull Blaine off of his seat on the couch before pointing towards the stairs, a beam still plastered on her face. Blaine stood up and smiled back at her before heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Baby? I asked Santana yesterday to babysit today as a surprise and so I just thought we could drop of Ariella early. We can drop Aurora off after we're done shopping. So, get dressed." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing his neck. Blaine moaned and turned around, effectively pinning Kurt against the closed door to their room. Blaine smashed their lips together and moved his hands along Kurt's back. Kurt moaned back into his mouth and ground his hips into Blaine's.

"Daddy! Come on!" Aurora shouted from downstairs. Blaine pulled away, sighing. He kissed Kurt once more before grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. Kurt was laying on their bed when Blaine was finally ready, half-pouting and half-frustrated.

"Just a few hours at the most, babe. Don't worry. Then I'm all yours," Blaine said, kissing Kurt lightly on the lips.

"I know. Let's go, babe." Kurt said, sighing as they headed down their stairs. Aurora was standing by the door, tapping her foot and watching Ariella play. Her face was a combination of adoration at her baby sister and frustration with her parents for taking so long.

"There you are. Let's go!" Aurora said happily. Kurt picked up their oldest daughter as Blaine scooped up the baby. They walked to the car as Aurora babbled on and on about what color dress she wanted to buy.

Once they had finally gotten back to the apartment after dropping off Aurora with Santana and Brittany, they were both anxious to get inside. That night, they relived their past and rediscovered each other all over again.

* * *

_**-Epilogue-**_

Kurt, Blaine, Aurora and Ariella were all quite happy throughout life. Kurt had several fashion collections; Blaine was a lawyer that worked with bullied youth and foster children; Aurora did great in high school and eventually college, running her own bakery with Grandma Elizabeth Hummel's recipe; and Ariella published many musicals that made their run on Broadway. They had all grown into extremely successful people, leading exemplary lives. They moved back to Lima the year Arielle turned 5 and Blaine retired from his lawyer position to the New Directions teacher. Aurora and Ariella had both joined and made connections with the kids of their parent's old friends. Eventually, the girls had families of their own, so Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of their lives alternating between their houses out of country and their house in Lima. When they looked back on their lives at their elderly age, they realized that their life was absolutely perfect and that they had created their own fairytale.

The most shocking part to both Blaine and Kurt was that they really fell in love at first site, and that they really did last a lot longer than everyone had expected in the beginning.

They loved each other until the end of time.


End file.
